


Fake Love

by fangirlrosie03



Series: Maybe In Another Life (You Will Be Mine) [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlrosie03/pseuds/fangirlrosie03
Summary: Ava Sharpe. A renowned choreographer and fashion model. Self-produced artist and song writer. Lots of endorsements and commercials. The ultimate multimedia star! She had made her name known not just in the industry but to the whole world. People think she already has everything: fame, money, success, glamour. But behind all of that, she lacks the one thing she wants the most... Love.Sara Lance. Product of a singing contest. Two albums, hit singles, world tour. Living her dream. She was on the peak of her career until it avalanched after the controversial breakup with her ex-fiancé, a famous movie star Nyssa al Ghul. People are bashing her and then starting to lose interest in her. She wants to get back on track. She needs a boost. Willing to do anything to be on the top again.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Maybe In Another Life (You Will Be Mine) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893631
Comments: 106
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Just to let you know, I actually wrote this story for a different fandom/ship on another site. But I'm currently hooked with AvaLance, so I just thought why not. Some of the characters and storyline might be a bit weird, but I will try my best to adjust it so it can fit to this universe.
> 
> This is my first time writing AvaLance, I know this will be shit.. so please bare with me.

"Grande iced mocha, non-fat milk, no whipped cream." Ava answered as her assistant ask her order.

They are on their way to the venue of an awards show where she'll be doing final rehearsals for some of the performances. She insisted to take a stop at Starbucks to buy coffee because she is so tired and sleepy due to lack of rest. Being a choreographer is really exhausting sometimes and it drained the hell out of her. Well, _it is now_ because three of her clients are performing tonight.

"Ugh, I miss my bed." she mumbled to herself.

She has the whole afternoon to rehearse. And then she'll be going back to her apartment to shower, then let her stylists do their thing with the hair and makeup and outfit and everything else. "The Glam Bureau" as what she calls them. She honestly doesn’t want to attend this event. If only she wasn't nominated for Best Choreography in a Video, she will crawl herself to bed and sleep for eternity. _I'm so tired, somebody save me, please!_

"Here you go!" her assistant said as she gave Ave her coffee.

"Thanks Z!" she replied and took a sip of her drink.

Zari has been her assistant ever since Ava started doing this. Wherever Ava go, Zari's with her. She has the wonderful job of waking Ava up, making sure that Ava eats, getting her to work, and sometimes forcing her to take a bath when her lazy ass won't. Zari is more than an assistant to Ava. She's her shoulder to cry on, her rock, she always makes Ava laugh especially when she’s feeling down, and she takes good care of Ava. She is her best friend.

"So... which party you'll be going after the show?" Zari asked.

"Huh?"

"You are invited to three after-parties. Vanity Fair, Warner and Sony. You can't attend to all of them, so you have to choose." she explained.

"Can I not attend at all?" Ava whined.

"You have to. Come on, it's just tonight. Then you can have your day-off tomorrow."

"Fine." Ava said in defeat.

"So, which one?" Zari asked again.

"Vanity Fair" she answered. This is going to be a long day.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

They arrived at the venue and went straight to the backstage. One of her clients and his dancers are already waiting for her.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting." Ava said as she walked closer and waved at them.

"Hello Ava. Oh, don't apologize! It's alright, you're worth the wait." Jax said and winked at her.

"Stop it!" she giggled as she tries to hide her blush.

Jefferson has been her client for so long and they have become close friends. They met years ago when his previous choreographer introduced Ava to him. He let her do one of his performance and his team must have liked it, so they made her his choreographer since then.

The stage is now ready, so they start the rehearsal right away. Ava as a choreographer, she doesn’t just make the dance steps and routines, she also helps with the production. She suggests ideas on how to make the performance better and look amazing. Unbelievably, Ava’s clients trust her judgement and they actually listen to her. For this number, she told them it would be awesome if Jax dance while rain-like water is being poured on the stage. He will be soaked but surely his fans would think it's hot and will definitely love it.

After an hour or so, Ava has finished the first performance then took a break while waiting for her next client. She sat on one of the seats in the front row and pulled out her phone. She opened Twitter and scrolled through her feed. The awards show is trending right now, fans must be excited to see their idols perform and win awards. As for Ava, she just wants this to be over so she can have her well-deserved sleep. Few minutes later her next client, Charlie (a funk rock artist who used to be a part of the band “The Smell” but then went solo) arrived and so they start rehearsing.

When they finished, Ava told Zari that she'll be going to the restrooms. She needs to pee so badly. _Ugh, coffee!_ She thought as she rushed out of the stage. No, she's literally running now and then bumped onto someone. Luckily, she has good reflexes, so she managed to not let herself fall. Ava apologized to the person and then continued to run to the restrooms. When she got back to the stage, her last client is already there preparing with her team.

"Hey Kara!" she greeted as Ava hugged her.

"Hey girl! Wait, why are you panting?" Kara asked.

"Oh, I needed to pee and don't want to mess the stage, so I run to the restrooms." she answered with a goofy smile on her face.

They both laugh and then talked for a few minutes about their day and plans after the show. Then they start rehearsing when the stage was ready. This one took a little long since this is the closing performance, so the production is quite huge. Once done, Ava said her goodbyes and wished them good luck for later tonight.

Now, Ava needs to go to back to her apartment and start the glam process, then get back here just in time for the red carpet. _What a life?_

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

"Hurry up you big baby!" Amaya shouted from outside the bathroom.

"Just a sec!" Sara shout back.

Sara wanted to have her hair down, but it goes in all directions and won't cooperate with her. So, she decided to put it up in a bun instead. She applied minimum makeup just to not look haggard when the paparazzi see her. She's wearing an extra-sized hoodie, leggings, and her converse. Sara didn't bother to dress up since her outfits for tonight's event will be delivered at the venue. Her hair and makeup artists will also be meeting her there. Everyone’s waiting for her now actually, her handler - Amaya, her manager - Rip, and the car that will bring them there. She looked at herself in the mirror and mumbled _This will do_ to herself, then went out to the living room.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Rip said as he picked up our bags and started to get out the front door.

Sara sighed with her head down and follow him out to the waiting car. Amaya follows right behind her.

"Are you alright?" Amaya asked when the car door closes and looked at her with concern.

She must have noticed that Sara’s usual happy and bubbly self is nowhere in sight, and she keep looking at the ground. She has second thoughts about going to this award show. She doesn’t have any nominations, but she will be performing her latest single. It's not the performance that's getting her out of her shit, well maybe just a little since all of the important people in the industry and the biggest stars will be there watching, but this is the first time that she'll be possibly seeing _her_ after their 'controversial' break-up months ago. It's safe to say that she has already moved on and that the woman doesn't affect her anymore, but the press will surely be talking about this and the fans, _her fans_ , will voice out their opinions again and send Sara their hate. She knows she shouldn't care about the haters but sometimes it really upsets her. Their comments and bashing hurts her when it hit her insecurities and it makes her want to hide herself under a rock and just disappear to the world. But this performance tonight is important for Sara, this could help her get back on track and be recognized again by the industry.

"Earth to Sara?" Amaya snapped her out of her thoughts, and she remembered Amaya was asking her a question.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." she said.

"Are you sure? You looked like the heavens have fallen on you." Amaya chuckles.

"I'm just a little nervous... no I'm actually freaking out! Everybody in the industry will be watching and I cannot screw this up! What if I forgot the lyrics? What if I fall from the stage? What if I -"

"Okay hold up! You're blabbering now. Calm down Sara." Amaya cuts her off.

"I can't.." she whispered as she covered her face with her hands.

"Sara, listen to me. You are a great artist and performer, you'll do great up there. Everything's gonna be alright." she cooed as she tries to calm Sara down.

And yes, it always works. Amaya is actually one of the few people who can calm her down and can help Sara get her shit together. She has been her best friend ever since she can remember and she's like a big sister to her. Especially when Sara’s actual big sister had died in an accident when they were teenagers. Amaya’s always there for Sara, supported her in every singing contest she had joined, decided to be her handler when she started to make her music, her partner-in-crime, Amaya never left her during those dark moments after the break-up, she always cheer Sara up and give her the best life advices, and Sara definitely cannot imagine her life without Amaya.

"I just want this performance to be perfect. I want to show everyone that I'm still here and I still deserved to be recognized. And that... I've moved on." She sighed.

"Oh, come on Sara, you can't let her affect you."

"She doesn't affect me anymore. It's just that... the haters.." Sara whispered.

"Don't mind those fucking haters! They're just jealous. It's your fans that are important. They love you." Amaya said.

"I know, I know. And I love them too. I'm so grateful that they never left me through all of this. They are my rock. And thank you Amaya, for everything." She said with sincerity.

"Well, I'm the best so you're welcome! What are friends are for? And you know I love you." she giggled. Sara smiled at her.

"We're here." Rip said abruptly, Sara almost forgot that he's here.

"Get your ass up and out the car you big baby!" Amaya said and then laughed when Sara pouted at her.

"Stop calling me that!" She whined.

"What? It's true, you're a big baby." She teases, and Sara rolled her eyes as she got out of the car.

The venue is huge and there are a lot of people already. _Whew! This is going to be an eventful night._ Sara thought.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Sara is now in the dressing room assigned to her with my team; Rip, Amaya, her makeup and hair stylist – Nate, and Gideon for her outfits. Wally, her lead dancer is in the other room with the rest of the backup dancers. They are all waiting for the other artists to finish their rehearsals so Sara can do hers since she will be the opening performance of the show. While waiting, Sara decided to check Twitter and _Boy, it's exploding!_ The show is trending, and the people are going crazy talking about everything from the stars' outfits to the performances, who's-with-who, who's-gonna-win and so on. She continues to scroll through her feed and then... there it is, the one thing she’s dreading about tonight, an article about her and her ex-fiancé possibly meeting at the show. She really doesn’t get it why the press makes it such a big deal, it has been months, it actually felt like years ago, and they still bring it up and slap it to their faces. _Gosh! This is giving me headache_. Sara thought and ignored the article, then locked her phone.

She’s getting a bit bored, so she decided to go to the pantry to grab something to eat. She didn't bother telling her team since they seemed to be engrossed in conversation. Sara walked out of the room and to the hallways, she keeps her head down because she doesn't want to attract too much attention. She was about to turn left when she bumped into someone.

"Oops!" Sara yelped.

She turns around to look at the person, it's a girl, who mumbled a 'sorry' but seemed to be in a rush and continued to run off. Sara stared at her trying to figure out who the woman was and then it hits her... _Oh my God! Did I just bump into Ava?_ She stood there wide-eyed, _The Ava freaking Sharpe!_ _The ultimate multimedia star! But why is she running?_ Sara wondered, then frown when she remembered that Ava didn't even look at her. _She probably didn't know me._ Suddenly she heard her stomach growl, she shrugged off what just happened and focus back on the task at hand... find herself some food!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you liking the story so far? Please leave a comment, I would really like to hear from you. Thanks!  
> \- R xx


	2. Chapter 2

They are now on their way back to the event venue and Ava can say that her _glam bureau_ did a great job yet again. She is wearing an Alexander Wang white bias cut long sleeve draped gown with sheer front panel and matching Jimmy Choos. Her honey-blonde hair is on a loose braided up-do while her makeup gives her a sultry look. These people really are amazing and she’s so lucky to have them in her team. Ava snapped a photo of myself and posted it on her Instagram and Twitter accounts.

The car came to a stop and she realized that they're already there. She looked through the car window and saw that the place is now crowded. Cameras are all over the place, there are a lot of interviewers, the fans patiently await behind the fences, and some celebrities are now on the red carpet.

"Are you ready?" Zari snapped her out of her trance.

"Yes, of course. I was born ready!" Ava responds with enthusiasm, and Zari just rolled her eyes.

"Go straight to the red carpet and pose for the cam- Whatever, you already know what to do. Now go!" 

"Okay okay! Let's get this over with." She chuckled as Zari literally shoved her out of the car.

As soon as she stepped out, Ava was swamped by the media people. Blinding flashes of light and loud roar of voices bombarded her. _Jeez, I'm not even on the red carpet yet!_ She smiled and waved at them as she walked through the main entrance where the actual red carpet is. She did the usual, posed for the cameras, smiled here and there, talked to interviewers and so on. When you're a famous person like Ava, these things become your normal and eventually a routine, you'll get so used to it, it'll be mechanical.

A male reporter came to interview her, Ava smiled as they kiss cheek to cheek.

"Hello Ava! How are you? You looked gorgeous by the way." He smiled, gesturing to her outfit.

"Oh, thank you! And I'm fine, thanks for asking." She replied.

"Are you excited for the show?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm excited. Can't wait to see the performances." _To be honest, I just want to go home!_ Ava thought to herself.

"So… you're nominated again! Are you expecting to win?" 

"No, I don't expect to win. But if they give it to me, then I'll be thankful." She answered truthfully.

"You're so humble." he said sweetly, and Ava smiled at him.

"One more question before you leave. Any new single coming out? Or maybe a cover?" he asked, catching her off guard.

"Well, I honestly don't have anything right now. I've been busy doing choreography stuff, I don't have time for it. But I'll let you know." And it's the truth, it has been a while since she last wrote and produce herself a song, or even make a cover of something.

"We’d love to hear a new song from you. Maybe you just need some inspiration." He said while wiggling his eyebrows and Ava knows what he means.

"Yeah, maybe." She chuckled and waved him goodbye as she started to walk going inside the building.

Ava is feeling exhausted already and the show haven't started yet. _Oh dear God, give me the strength to last all night._

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Sara’s back in her dressing room and already changed to her performance outfit. The red carpet was more terrifying than she thought. They kept asking her about _her_ , although she tried to ignore their questions, they won't stop. _Nyssa this, Nyssa that... ugh! Where's the respect people?!_ She sighed as she tries to forget the dreadful red carpet. Sara needs to calm down and focus, in a few minutes she'll be performing. She’s nervous. Her heart is pounding, it feels like it's going to break out of her chest.

"Hey, it's alright. Like I said, you'll do great up there." Amaya said softly trying to calm her down.

"I'm gonna shit myself…" She whispered but loud enough for Amaya to hear.

"Just relax Sara... take deep breaths." She instructed, and Sara do as she’s told. After a few tries, she starts to feel herself calming down.

"Sara, you're up in five." She heard Rip call by the door. _Oh boy!_ Her heart starts to pound again. She stood up, Amaya gave me a tight hug and a good luck kiss on the cheek. She waved at them then went out the door to follow Rip.

"This is it. Break a leg, Sara." She mumbled to herself.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Ava is now sitting on her assigned seat as the show is starting. This is a _two-hour_ show, she's sure she’ll be rooting herself to the chair. _Hashtag when boredom strikes!_ She sighed and tells herself to try and enjoy the show. Then suddenly the lights went off, that means it's the opening performance. A single spotlight came on and pointed directly to a blonde woman in the center of the stage. Ava is sitting at the first row so she can see her face clearly, and _Wow! she's pretty_. The music blasted and the woman started to perform, she grooves to the music and Ava can say she's a good dancer. And her voice, _oh her voice,_ it resonates the theater like the angels are singing from the heavens.

"Who is she?" Ava leans to the side and asked Zari, who is sitting beside her. Yes, she has her best friend sit with her since she doesn't have a date. 

"Her name's Sara Lance." Zari replied, beaming like a kid on Christmas, too engrossed in the performance.

Sara Lance. A pretty name for a pretty lady, Ava thought. She wonders if she ever saw her before because the woman looks familiar, but she can't pinpoint when and where. And the name itself is quite familiar too. _Why did I not know her?_

"Why'd you ask?" Zari questioned her.

"Oh nothing, she just looks familiar." She said.

"Well you know, Nyssara." Zari chuckled as she air-quoted with her fingers. 

"Ohhh... right!" Only then that it hits her. She remembered the controversial breakup that Zari and her glam bureau have been gossiping about. The couple have been together for years and eventually got engaged but then they split up, and it has been rumored that the movie star Nyssa al Ghul broke up with her ex-fiancé over the phone. _Who would do that? And how dumb is this Nyssa to let go of such a gorgeous woman? Also,_ _why didn't I recognize her?_

Ava was snapped out of her thoughts when the performance ended. She thinks it was amazing, and Sara's definitely a great artist. The audience applauded as the woman on the stage waved goodbye and went to the back of the stage. Ava’s gaze followed her until she was gone. She thought that the performance was a good start to the show, realizing that now she is bored no more.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

"There she is!" Nate cheered.

"Yaaaz girl!" Gideon chimed.

"Way to go Sara!" Amaya said as she engulfed Sara into a hug.

"Thanks guys!" She thanked them with a huge smile on her face.

She did it and she nailed the performance. The audience applauded at her, their cheers roared throughout the theater, the people loved it. _Oh my God! I'm so happy and proud of myself. I just hope this continues._ She changed into a black ruched side wrap dress that fits her body perfectly. Nate put her hair down into messy locks, and then retouched her makeup. She'll be sitting along with the other guests to watch the rest of the show. _Sheesh, this is gonna be a long night._

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

They just arrived at the Vanity Fair after-party and it is already smashing. People are all over the place, celebrities chatted here and there, some are on the dance floor dancing their night away, others are on the bar. It seems like everyone just want to have fun... _and get drunk!_ Sara made her way to the bar and ask for a club soda, she doesn't want to get wasted yet so that will do. As she sips on her drink, she looked around and saw that there are a lot of high-profile people in there. _How did I get invited to this party? Boy, I don't know!_ Then suddenly she saw a familiar figure walking towards her, it didn't take her long to recognize him, just by his hair she can tell who he is.

"Barry!" She shouted over the load music.

"Hey Sara!" he greeted her as they hugged.

"Congrats on your performance, you killed it!" he said and then sat beside her.

"Thank you, Barry! I was shitting myself, I'm glad I got it over with." She chuckled.

"So… how ya doin?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you." Sara smiled at him.

"It's been a while since I last saw you." he said.

"Yeah I know. We were both been busy. I'm working on my third album and you… You have a freaking movie!" She mocked at him.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. She’s so proud of how far his career had become. From joining every singing contest to having his own movie, it must be overwhelming. Sara’s just glad he hasn't changed a bit. They've been friends since they met in an interschool singing competition, and they have supported each other all throughout.

"Well, it's good to test some waters and be out of your comfort zone. I'm so excited for it to be out actually. But you know, singing is my first love so..." he explained, and she nodded at him.

They talked for a while catching up on each other, until his manager told him someone wants to meet him. They said their goodbyes and promised to hangout sometime, if their schedules will allow them. Sara finished her drink and decided to wander around the club trying to find other people she may know. There really are a lot of people there, and she can see some are already wasted. She walked farther into the sea of people and unexpectedly bumped into someone. She looked up to apologize and when she realized who the other person is, she was dumbstruck.

"Oh, hi! Fancy seeing you here." The brunette woman uttered.

"Nyssa..." Sara faked a smile at her. She knew this would happen, that sooner or later she would have to face her. But she was just not prepared. _Oh gosh! Really? Someone please kill me now._

"You did great up there, congrats!" she said with a smirk.

"Thanks!" Sara replied sarcastically.

She smiled at her sweetly like the way she used to do when they were still together. And that boils Sara’s blood. _What is she trying to do? We never talk ever since she broke up with me via phone. This is actually the first time we saw each other and she's gonna smile at me like that? Oh, I wanted to slap her face so bad!_ Sara takes in a deep breath as she tries to control herself. She doesn't want to make a scene, especially in front of all these people. And she doesn't want her to think that she still has an effect on her. So instead, she tried to be polite.

"You know what? You don't have to be kind, I don't need your kindness anyway. Let's just be civil and get over with this." She said as she started to walk away from Nyssa.

"Sara, wait!" she stopped Sara by grabbing her arm.

She looked at Nyssa in disgust and pulled her arm. Nyssa just looked at her with guilt in her eyes.

"I just want to apologize-"

"Stop!" Sara cut her off as she raised her hand to her face.

"Don't tell me you're sorry because I know you're not! It's been months Nyssa! If you really are sincere with that apology, you must have done it long ago! And don't you dare pull off that puppy dog eyes on me, it's not gonna work! You've moved on, I've moved on, and we're obviously not friends. So, let's keep it that way... please." Sara tries to speak as calmly as she can.

Nyssa stood there with sadness on her face, but Sara couldn't care less. She didn't try to say anything back to Sara, so she just left her there to pity at herself. _Gosh! That was intense._ Sara thought, her blood is still boiling and she’s doing her best to stop herself from punching someone on the face. She walked back to the bar... _I need a drink!_

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Party music blasted loudly from the speakers, different kinds of drinks are available, people gathered to have fun, dance and get wasted. These are the moments in your life that you probably won't remember when you wake up the next day. As for Ava, this night has been eventful, from the exhausting red carpet to the thrilling war with boredom during the show, and now, the deafening music and banters of these people that surround her. She’s so tired she just want to go home now. Yes, there are a lot of great people here, but she misses her bed.

The only positive thing about this night is winning her nomination. It was for the biggest project she had ever been a part of, and it's actually a dream come true for her. She’s just grateful that she was chosen to do the choreography. Definitely one of the best moments of her life.

Oh, there's another good thing about tonight… _the blondie._ It's weird, but Ava instantly finds the woman interesting. She doesn’t know why she did not know her, like really. Zari told her that Sara already has two albums and a bunch of hit singles, but it seems like she has not noticed her before. _Am I that focused at work that made me oblivious to the world?_ Ava wish she could meet her personally though.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Ava’s been at the party for like hours now, been whisked here and there to talk to different people and she doesn't even recall what the hell they've told her, and the alcohol is starting to make its presence known. She decided to go outside to get some fresh air, she walked through the crowd and towards the balcony door. The club is huge, it has two floors and a balcony.

As Ava stepped outside, cold breeze immediately hits her face, thanking the gods she changed into skinny jeans, long sleeved top and a leather jacket. It's pitch-black outside, only the moon provides light to the darkness. She looked around and noticed a few people, but someone caught her eyes. And before she can process it, her feet seemed to have a mind of their own and started walking towards the person. As Ava got closer, she instantly recognized her... _Sara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Please let me know in the comments. Thanks!  
> \- R xx


	3. Chapter 3

Sara was sitting on a bench at the club's balcony. She may have or may have not drank a lot, but it helped her calm her nerves down. When she started to feel lightheaded, she decided to go outside to find some peace, the noise inside was adding to her headache. She knew she looked pathetic sitting there outside, alone in the dark, but she didn’t care.

"What would someone be doing here? The party is inside." A soft voice snapped her out of her reverie.

Sara glanced up to see the angelic face of none other than Ava Sharpe. _Whoa! What? Was she talking to me?_ Sara looked around her, not believing what was happening. She looked back at Ava, pointing a finger to herself as if confirming if she’s actually talking to her. Ava cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows waiting for her to answer.

"Uhm I uh.. n-nothing. I just... just want so-someplace quiet." She answered. _What the hell? Am I really stuttering right now?_

"Oh, I should leave you alone then." Ava smiled sheepishly.

"No! It's... it's okay." Sara smiled shyly up at her. _Why is she talking to me? And get your grip, Lance! Stop with the stuttering!_

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She gestured to the space beside Sara.

"Not at all... please." Sara scooted further to the other side of the bench to give Ava enough space. _Jesus Christ! Ava Sharpe is sitting right beside me! Is this real life?_

They sat in silence, enjoying the clear starry sky and the muffled sound of the music from inside the club. Sara didn't know why, usually she get easily intimidated just by the presence of someone famous, but right now with Ava, she didn't. It was probably the alcohol, giving her a little confidence.

"That was amazing." Ava said breaking the silence.

"What?" Sara asked confused.

"Your performance. It was amazing." She said, smiling at her. Eyes focus on her face, as if trying to study it while in the dark.

"Oh... you don't have to flutter me. But thank you." Sara scoffed.

"It's true! You were amazing..." Ava chimed. _She thinks I'm amazing? Oh, I just died!_

"You're Sara, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sara Lance."

"I'm Av-" she started.

"Ava Sharpe" Sara cut her off. _Does she think I don't know her?_

"I know you. I mean, who doesn't? You're _THE_ Ava Sharpe, the world's best choreographer!" She whisper-shouted.

"Oh please! You know that's not true." Ava chuckled.

"Well it is. You just won an award for it, remember?" She teased. Ava laughed and murmured a thanks. Sara felt a shiver down her spine at the sound of Ava’s laugh. _Oh my God!_

"It's nice to meet you Sara." Ava smiled at her as she offered her hand. Sara immediately took it with hers and shook it. _Her hand is so soft… Wait! Did I just hold Ava Sharpe's hand? Calm down, Lance!_

"So... care to tell me why you're here and not inside?" Ava asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sara answered harshly.

"Oh okay... sorry." She replied embarrassed then looked down at her hand, fumbling her fingers.

Sara instantly regretted it. She didn't mean to be rude, it's just that what happened earlier inside was so frustrating, she didn't want to remember it at all.

She was about to apologize for her behavior when a cold gush of wind blew at them and she felt her body shivering. _Jeez, what was I thinking? Going outside in a dress like this!_ She noticed Ava taking her jacket off and she looked at her confused.

"Here, wear this." Ava said as she handed Sara her jacket. Sara stared at her shocked and shy at the same time.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Sara refused. _Aww, she's so sweet!_

"It's cold out here, take it. Please." She insisted, and Sara couldn't say no.

Sara held out her hand to take the jacket from her, but instead, Ava opened it for her and put it around her shoulders. She mumbled a small 'thanks' and smiled at her. _Oh my God! I'm wearing Ava freaking Sharpe's jacket! And boy, it's so warm, must be from her own body heat. Oh gosh, I think I'm gonna die... again!_ Sara scolded herself for her own thoughts, she doesn’t normally fangirl over someone but this, this was different. Ava is different.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked while watching her. _Oh please don't tell me she noticed it._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again." Sara said and Ava just nodded.

"Hey, I'm sorry by the way. I didn't mean to be rude earlier. I... I-" She tried to explain but Ava cut her off.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize to me. I was being cocky, it should be me saying sorry." she said with a sad smile. _Oh, what have I done?_

The stayed there in silence again, no one's trying to break it, the little awkwardness in the air. Until Ava’s phone rang, she answered it and Sara tried not to eavesdrop. She could sense the other woman’s mood changing.

"Hey, I've got to go, there's something I need to take care of." She told Sara after she hang up from the call.

"Yeah, sure. Here's your jacket." Sara whispered as she started to remove the jacket from her shoulders.

"No, keep it. Please. You need it more than I do." Ava stopped her and smiled sweetly. Sara couldn't say no... again.

"It's really nice meeting you, Sara. I hope this isn't the last time we see each other." She said with a hopeful look on her face and stood up.

"Nice to meet you too. And I'm sure this isn't the last." Sara stands up as well.

Ava looked at her in the eyes and smiled. Sara can’t help but get lost in those beautiful pools of gray-blue. Then Ava stepped a bit closer and tucked some loose strands of hair behind Sara’s ear. Her breath hitches and she stay still, wide-eyed, trying hard not to lean into her touch.

"Bye, Sara." Ava said and walked back into the club.

"Bye, Ava." she whispered, not sure if Ava even heard her. Sara stood there, dumbfounded. _How can she be that gorgeous? She should be illegal!_

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

"Bye, Ava." _Damn, my name sounds so good coming from her._ Ava closed her eyes as a chill run down her spine. Sara’s voice is like a pouring melted chocolate, so smooth and luscious.

She cannot believe she finally met Sara. It happened so fast she doesn't even know where she got the confidence to talk to the woman. It was exhilarating, and she can't wipe the smile out of her face. Sara is so beautiful and looked really hot in that tight dress she's wearing. Her voice is so sweet, and the pout of her lips is adorable. But her eyes, _oh her eyes_ , Ava can get lost in them forever. They're so blue like the ocean and it made Ava feels like she’s going to drown if she stares long enough. But she wished she could've stayed longer though, she wants to know more about her. 

However, she was taken aback by Sara’s sudden outburst when she tried to ask her why she was outside. _Was I annoying? Have I crossed a line? Or maybe she doesn’t like me? God, I hope not._ She frowned at the thought and forced herself to believe that Sara was probably just tried or something, it had been a long night anyway.

She made her way back inside the club and looked for Zari, she called her earlier to tell her that someone wanted to see her. _Who could that be?_

"There you are! Where were you?" Zari asked as Ava stepped beside her.

"Outside." She replied.

"What were you doing outside?"

"I needed some air. Anyway, who is it you said that wants to see me?"

"Oh yeah, come with me." She said then started to walk.

Ava followed her through the crowd and to the couches on the further side of the club. There were people huddled in groups, some were in serious conversations, others were bantering. Zari stopped in front of a group and cleared her throat, getting all the attention to them.

"Ava, hi!" a man stood up and walked towards Ava.

"Damien." She replied as they shook hands. _I left Sara outside for Damien Darhk. Stupid!_

"I've been wanting to see you to talk about something." He said.

"What about?" Ava asked.

"You know, I was wondering if you have changed your mind about recording with me." He said cockily. _Oh! Here we go again._

"Well, let me inform you that I haven't changed my mind and never will be." Ava said as politely as possible.

"Why not Ava? I don't get why you don't want to record under my label. We could be a great team!" He said trying to convince her.

"Not just under your label, but on any other labels too." She corrected him.

You see, there are reasons why Ava choose to self-produce herself and not sign under any record labels. First, she can do it on her own terms, whenever she wants, and however she wants. No one's going to pressure her to write or record something when she doesn't feel like it. Second, she keeps all the rights on what she does. She gets to decide how her music is used, when it is used, and how much people have to pay for it. Third, she is the boss of her. She doesn't like to be limited with what she can do and be forced to do what she doesn't want to do. She hates it when people tell her what's best for her when it's not them who will have to deal with the outcome. And lastly, signing under a label means it's a full-time job. With Ava being a choreographer, she really can't do both at the same time.

"Think about it, Ava." Damien said, beaming with all white teeth.

"My decision's final. I'm not gonna sign under your label. I'm sorry." She said with tight smile.

"Fine, but our door will always be open if ever you finally decided to." He sighed in defeat. Ava nodded at him.

"Well then, thanks for your time. Till next time, Ava." Damien offered her hand, and Ava shook them.

"Have a good night, Damien." She replied and then walked away.

"So... how'd it go?" Zari asked catching up beside her.

"I said no."

"Oh, that's expected." She chuckled.

"Can we go home now? I'm really tired." Ava whined with a pout.

"Yeah, I guess we can, it's late anyway." Zari said and Ava almost jumped at her.

"At last!"

"Let's go." Zari shook her head and laughed at her friend that’s like a two-year-old.

They made their way out of the club and into the waiting car. Ava sighed as she flopped down the back seat. _Finally, I can have my well-deserved sleep._

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

As soon as she arrived home, Ava went straight to her bedroom and changed into her PJs. Then she went to the bathroom to wipe the makeup off her face and brushed her teeth. When she was done with her rituals, she threw herself onto the waiting bed. _Oh, it feels so good to finally be on my bed!_

Ava closed her eyes, ready to sleep, when a certain woman suddenly crossed her mind. She immediately reached out to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. She unlocked it and opened the Twitter app. She searched for the woman’s name and there it is... _@saralance_. After hovering her finger over the screen for a few seconds, deciding whether to do it or not, she clicked 'Follow'. She scrolled through Sara’s profile for a while, and then switched to Instagram. She searched for her again and found the same account name. Ava followed her account as well before checking through Sara’s posts. _Boy, she's so damn pretty!_ She couldn’t stop staring at the woman’s photos, taking in every detail. For a moment she felt like a creepy stalker, but she just shrugged the feeling off. She liked the recent upload, the one she assumed Sara took before her performance. _She looked really hot!_ Ava thought with a smirk forming on her lips.

After a few more minutes of gawking, she felt the drowsiness kicking in. She exited the app, locked her phone and put it back on the bedside table. She closed her eyes, immediately drifting off to sleep.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Sara woke up in a jolt at her alarm clock ringing. She tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. She grunted as she forced herself to reach for it and turned the alarm off. She glanced at the time and it was only 10 in the morning. _Yeah, it's probably late for you but it's early for me._ Last night was a blur, she couldn't even remember how she got home. She’s still so tired and she wanted to go back to sleep but then she felt her stomach growl. _Oh crap._

She tried to get up only to fall back when her head started to hurt. _Hangover is a bitch!_ She stayed in bed for a while, taking deep breaths as she tried to ease the pounding in her head. Deciding to just endure the headache, she got up and went to the bathroom. _Yes, I can handle the headache but not my hungry stomach!_ After her morning ritual, Sara went out of her bedroom and into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and toast some bread. When she finished preparing her food, she went to the living room, sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. This is her usual morning routine when she doesn't have work.

Sara surfed through the channels and ended up with a gossip show when she saw a photo of herself on the screen. She sat there wide-eyed when she read the headline:

**_"Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance, dating?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I have a question… Would you like it if I turn this into a first-person POV? Or should I keep it 3rd-person? Please let me know in the comments! <3  
> \- R xx


	4. Chapter 4

Sara was unable to process anything that the reporter was saying because she was so shocked by the news. _What the hell? Where did that come from?_ They displayed a photo, although a little blurry but recognizable, of her and Ava at the balcony of the club from last night’s after-party. There was actually nothing much in it, just two people sitting on a bench. They then displayed a side-by-side photo of Ava arriving at the party with a leather jacket, and Sara going out of the club wearing the same jacket. _Wow! They are unbelievable!_ Sara snorted at the fact that these media people were so fast with assumptions.

Even though that this was a fake news, she was still stunned, she didn't know what to think or feel. _What would Ava think of this? Oh gosh!_ _This is so embarrassing._ She felt her headache returning, she shut her eyes close and tried to calm herself. _This can't be happening! Oh my God!_ She jumped when the front door suddenly burst open and Amaya walked in. _Dammit, I can't have this conversation right now._

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Amaya said in a serious tone as she walked towards her.

"Good morning to you too!" Sara replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Sara." She grumbled, hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sara raised her fingers to her temples, rubbing to ease the headache.

"You know damn what, it's all over the news!" Amaya yelled.

"I don't know Amaya! I just found out, and I can't even think straight right now. My hangover is killing me!" She yelled back at her.

Amaya then disappeared in front of her only to appear after a couple of minutes with Advil and a glass of water in her hands.

"Here, drink up." She said as she handed her the pill and water.

"Thank you." Sara took them with a sigh.

Amaya sat beside her, waiting for the medicine to take effect.

"So... can we talk now?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to tell you really. I don't even know what that was." Sara told her truthfully.

"Why not just tell me what happened?" Amaya suggested.

"Okay." Sara breathed out and then proceeded on telling Amaya everything that happened last night. She just let her talk, Amaya didn't interrupt until she was finished.

"That bitch! Nyssa really had the guts to talk to you after what she's done? She's lucky I wasn't there with you, or she might be at the hospital now." Amaya said furiously.

"Calm down! I took care of it… And without the use of violence." Sara chuckled and Amaya just rolled her eyes.

"So... about Ava. Are you sure there's nothing going on?" She asked curiously.

"Of course, Amaya. I just met her last night! And if I'm dating anyone, you would have known." Sara replied.

"That's true. I'm your best friend for goodness sake." She laughed.

"I should clear this out. Oh my God! This is so embarrassing!" She whined as she facepalmed herself.

"Hey, relax. It's alright…" Amaya cooed at her.

"Had Ava said something yet?" Sara asked.

"I don't think so. I should make a call." She responded and stood up dialing on her phone.

Sara picked up her own phone from the table and opened Twitter. Her shock from earlier had doubled after seeing that the topic was trending. The news spread so fast like wildfire and it's breaking the internet, with _#AvaSaraDating_ currently number one on worldwide. Her notification was exploding, she didn't even know where to start. She scrolled through it and then saw one that had her startled.

 **@ _AvaSharpe_** _followed you._

 _Oh my God! I can't even..._ People noticed it too and they were talking about it. A thought suddenly came to her brain and she opened Instagram. There it was, another notification.

**_avasharpe_ ** _started following you._

**_avasharpe_ ** _liked your post._

Sara’s head was reeling about that fact that Ava liked her recent post, which was last night before the show. _Oh gosh! What is happening?_ Ava following her on social media just added to the chaos. The people were going crazy, the press was probably working their asses off to get a scoop about this latest showbiz bomb.

Amaya's still on the phone so she switched back to Twitter and scrolled through her feed. She could see that people have different opinions about this. _Don’t they always?_ Sara thought, rolling her eyes. Some actually liked the news, thinking they were a good match. Some didn't like it at all.While the others, well, the usual haters.

 **_@AvasNumber1Fan:_ **_they look so cute together!_ _👩_ _❤_ _️_ _👩_ _#AvaSaraDating_

 **_@SaarraaaLaannccee_:_ **_OMG! Yaaass girl! Go get her!!_ _💪👭_ _#AvaSaraDating_

 **_@Slave4Ava:_ **_Back off u bitch! Ava is mine!!_ _😤_

 **_@AvaIsMyLife:_ **_Please take care of my queen!_ _👭👸❤_ _#AvaSaraDating_

 **_@xxxnyssaxxx:_ **_@saralance slut!_ _😡_

 **_@avalover:_ **_Ava's mine! you piece of_ _💩_ _!! #AvaSaraDating_

 **_@u472bmt:_ **_get out @saralance!_ _🔫_

But one tweet caught her attention, it was Ava's.

 **_@AvaSharpe:_ ** _Had fun last night!_ _🙊🙊🙊_

Sara stared at the tweet as if something's going to happen. _Is she referring to our meeting? No! It’s probably the show and the after-party._ She sighed and shook her head. 

"Uhm... Sara?" Amaya snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Sara looked up at her.

"I was just on the phone with Rip." She said and seemed hesitating.

"And? What'd he say?" Sara asked getting nervous.

"He said that the upper management wants to see us." Amaya said apologetically.

_Oh no! This is getting out of hand._

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

"Hey, wake up." Ava heard. _Must be a dream._

"Aves!" She felt someone shaking her.

"Come on Ava! Wake up." She heard again, then she realized it was Zari trying to wake her.

"Go away." Ava groaned.

"There she is... come on!" Zari continued.

"You said I'm having my day-off today!" She protested snuggling deeper into her pillow.

"Yes, I did. But there's something I need to show you."

"Can it wait until later?" Ava asked.

"No, it's urgent. Now get up!" She instructed, already getting impatient.

"Nooooooooo!" Ava whined covering her head with the blanket.

"AVA PAMELA SHARPE, GET UP THIS INSTANT OR I WILL HIDE YOUR COFFEE MAKER!!!" Zari yelled.

Ava grunted as she pulled the covers down and sat up right away. _Ugh! She doesn’t fight fair!_

"First of all, ‘Pamela’ is not my middle name! Second, don’t you dare hide my coffee maker again! Last time you did that, I got mobbed by paparazzi while I was trying to buy a cup of coffee at the café two blocks from here!” Ava countered, rubbing her face with a hand.

"See, now you’re up! I knew that would work." She laughed, proud of herself.

“Why am I best friends with you?” She grunted with a glare directed at the other woman.

“You made that decision a long time ago, no backsies!” Zari smirked.

"I hate you!" Ava snapped at her.

"No, you don't! Now get up, I'll wait for you in the kitchen." She said and then went out of the bedroom.

With one final groan, Ava got up. She took her time fixing the bed, because of course, Ava Sharpe would fix her bed. When she was done, she went to the bathroom to do her morning rituals. She then went out to the kitchen to find Zari sitting on the stool, waiting for her. She sat down next to the other woman who handed her a cup of coffee and a French toast.

"So, what is it that's so urgent that you have to wake me up from my slumber?" Ava asked as she dig in to her breakfast.

"You might wanna take a look at this." Zari handed her a newspaper.

She almost choked on her toast when she saw the headline. She was in the front page with big bold letterings saying:

**_"Newest Celebrity Couple: Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance"_ **

Ava froze, eyes wide open. _What the fuck?_ She racked her brain for any clue as to how they could come up with this. She thought that maybe some saw them last night, but that was so brief. And besides, they were at a freaking party and people normally chatted at parties. She looked at the picture, blurry yet it was obvious that the two people in it were Ava and Sara. And it looked like Ava had her arm around Sara’s shoulders, like they were cuddling or something. Trying to recall what happened last night, she remembered… _That was when I put my jacket around her! Jeez, I didn't even touch her that time!_ Although she was still confused about what was going on, she couldn’t stop the smile that crept up her face. 

"What are you smiling about Sharpe?" Zari said, watching her reaction.

"Nothing. It's just that... isn't this hilarious?" She replied, Zari just looked at her confused.

"I mean, I just met her last night. I even asked you who she was during her performance. Now we're a thing?" Ava chuckled as she could no longer hide her amusement.

"Yes, that's true. But they don't know that." Zari said.

"I don't care about what they do or don't know. These media people are so quick with assumptions." Ava said matter of factly.

"So... what are you gonna do about this?" Zari questioned.

"Hmmm. I don't know, maybe swim with the current?" Ava said a smirk, still amused by the news.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Aves." The concern was obvious in her friend’s voice.

"Why not? I think it's fun. Give the media something to go crazy about." She chuckled.

"But what about Sara? Do you think she'll be okay with this?" Zari pointed out.

 _Sara... yeah, Zari's right. What if Sara doesn't want this? What if she doesn't want… me?_ Ava frowned at the thought. She contemplated for a moment. She clearly couldn't confirm the news, but she didn’t want to deny it either. _But why?_ Okay, there was an attraction there, obviously. She liked Sara. Like as in she wanted to get to know the woman, like as in she wanted to be friends with her. Not like _like_ her, or at least not yet. And the thought of people thinking that the two of them are dating, whether she admits it or not, felt exciting for her.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for her side to make a move first. Then see what we can do after." Ava proposed.

"Fair enough." Zari agreed.

"Okay. Can I go back to sleep now?" She asked, pulling off her famous puppy eyes.

"Fine." The other woman grunted and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go out to run some errands. See you later, Aves!" Zari said as she stood up and made her way out.

Ava sighed and went back to her bedroom. As she flopped down her bed, she took her phone from the bedside table and opened Twitter. She’s still amused and wanted to play with the press for a little bit. So, she typed in a tweet, nothing specific, just something to have them thinking.

 ** _@AvaSharpe:_** _Had fun last night!_ _🙊🙊🙊_

She didn't bother to look at her notifications because she was still too tired. She locked her phone and tossed it back to its previous position. She closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take over. _Maybe I'll dream about her..._

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

They were at a conference room in the office of her management agency. How they got there was a real struggle. Press people were everywhere, like literally everywhere, Sara didn't even know how she got into the building. She sighed, waiting patiently for the bosses to come. She was sitting on a chair with Amaya and Rip on either side of her. She was feeling nervous, her palms were sweating. _Man, I'm crapping myself!_ She didn't know what to expect, or what to do about this. She just hoped that the bosses weren’t mad at her.

She was snapped out of her trance when they arrived. They greeted them and sat at the opposite side of the table, all of them wearing serious faces. Sara felt uncomfortable and tried not to make eye contact.

"So Sara, you've made quite a news." A middle-aged man, Roger, Sara though was his name, teased her.

"This is just a huge misunderstanding and the press, they're just making it a bigger deal! I swear, nothing's going on! Please don't be mad at-" Sara blabbered but was cut off.

"Calm down, please." A woman, Kendra cooed at her.

"We're not here to admonish you, Sara." Another man said in an calm tone, Carter. _Oh, I have a bad feeling about this._

"You're not mad?" She asked nervously, looking at Amaya and Rip.

"No, we're not mad. We're actually elated by what's going on." Carter snickered.

"What do you mean?" Rip asked beside her.

"Well, as you can see, the people are going crazy and the press are all over you." Roger said flatly.

"And?" Amaya asked, intrigued.

"Look, we had a downfall on sales after your last 'controversy', and this... this could boost up your game." He said, the excitement was clear in his eyes.

"It's actually a great anchor." Carter butted in.

"Especially now that we're planning to release your third album in a few months." Kendra added.

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Amaya questioned, confused like Sara.

"What we're trying to say is that this can be a good publicity for you Sara. You and Ava dating might help you get back on track." Kendra said. _What?!_

"But... but we're not dating." Sara said softly, looking down.

"You're not?" Roger asked, surprised.

"No, we just met. Last night at the after-party." She responded.

"Oh... that's unfortunate." Kendra chuckled.

"We can talk to her, make her agree to this." Carter suggested.

"Agree to what?" Sara asked.

"To date you. Or at least pretend that you're dating." he replied. _Oh no!_

"And what makes you think she'll agree?" Amaya butted in.

"We could at least try and ask her first. Then let's see what we can do after that." Roger answered.

 _This is fucking unbelievable! They want us to pretend that we're dating? What the hell?_ Sara then zoned out. She didn't bother to listen to them anymore as they instructed Rip their next move. She was just shocked. She sat there looking at nothing, trying to wrap her mind on the idea. Okay yes, they might be right. This was really a good publicity, Ava will be a great boost. _But will Ava agree?_ _And if she did, can I do it?_ Sara was more than willing to do anything to get back on track, but she didn’t think they were this desperate. And she couldn’t think of any other way.

"Sara?" Amaya removed her from my musing.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No." Sara replied, hands on her face.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine." Amaya cooed her.

"I don't know Amaya... this is ridiculous."

"I wish I could do anything… but I can't think of a better way to handle this either. They have valid points." She muttered.

"Yes, I get that. I just... I don't know if I can do it." Sara said softly, soft enough that only Amaya can hear.

"They passed the ball to Rip now. All we can do is let him do his job and wait." She said calmly. Sara just nodded.

 _This is insane, like high level insane._ Sara groaned, closing her eyes. She wished that this was just a dream, hoping for someone to wake her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? 😇  
> Please leave a comment, I really want to hear your thoughts.  
> Thanks loves!  
> \- R xx


	5. Chapter 5

In the following day, Ava was back to work. She had to meet some clients and do paperwork, which she was not fond of as it was the most boring part of her job. She arrived at her building, an old warehouse which they have renovated. Located in a private compound so paparazzi can't wander around, especially that her clients always come there to rehearse. It’s composed of three dance studios, a recording studio, few conference rooms, a lounge area, a small cafeteria, a gym, a pantry, and of course Ava’s office. She spends most of her days there, if not doing rehearsals or meetings, you can find her at the gym or just in her office doing whatever.

Every time she walked through the lobby, she makes an effort to greet or smile at the people that works for her. The receptionist stationed at the front desk who couldn’t stop her blush whenever Ava smiles at her. That utility personnel Ava had chatted with one time in the pantry. Or even the security guard on the main entrance who has a daughter that Ava always ask about. This is one of the reasons why her employees like working for her and treat her with utmost respect. Ava may look intimidating at first glance, with her hair in a tight bun and crisp ironed pantsuits. But truly, she’s generous and a humble boss.

She sat on her chair playing with a squeeze ball while Zari, who was on the other side of her desk, run through their schedule for the day. Ava rolled her eyes as Zari told her that she had three client meetings, one dance class, and a lot of papers to sign. _This is going to be a long day._

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Ava had just finished her dance class with some aspiring young dancers. She always conducts these classes to teach people how to dance and anyone's welcome to enroll. She likes teaching dance, it's her own way of giving back especially to the students because she knows how they feel. The excitement to learn routines and techniques, to have that dream to be a great dancer someday, she knows because she was once a student. 

"Your next meeting is on five minutes, and they've already arrived. They are at the conference room now." Zari said checking the tablet on her hand.

"Okay, just… let me catch my breath." Ava said still panting. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank as she wiped sweat off her forehead and neck with a towel.

"Is this the last for today?" She asked.

"Yes, and we can go home after." Zari replied. _Finally, home!_

After a few minutes, they went to meet the new clients. Well, there was just one person, a man with short beard and neatly styled hair. He stood up and greeted them.

"Good afternoon Miss Sharpe." He said with a smile.

"Good afternoon too. And please, call me Ava." She greeted and smiled back at him.

"I am Rip Hunter, manager to Sara Lance." He introduced and offered his hand. _Sara..?_

"Oh... Hi." Ava shook his hand, confused.

"And this is Zari, my assistant." She said and they shook hands as well.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Ava asked, intrigued of the reason that brought him here. She gestured for them to sit down.

"Well, I am here to talk about the... you know... the news." He said, suddenly nervous.

"Oh yeah, that. What about it?" She chuckled, looking sideways to Zari.

"I was told that the news is not true. Correct?" He inquired.

"Yes, that is correct." Ava answered. _Oh, how I wish it was true._

"And I guess, you were as surprised as us when the news came out." He added.

"Yes, we were definitely surprise." She beamed and looked at Zari again, who was smiling widely.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase here." Rip sighed and Ava nodded for him to continue.

"Our management thought that this is a good publicity, especially for Sara. And we would like to continue whatever this is... if you agree." He said. _Uhhh... What?_

"Are you trying to say that you propose Ava and Sara to date?" Zari butted in.

"Yes, for Sara's exposure. You see, Ava here is really famous, she has a lot of fans and a lot of connections to the industry, people love her, she's quite influential. And after Sara's struggle with her controversial break-up, this publicity is what we need to get her back on track." He explained as if it was common-sense.

"As in date, like… for real?" Zari asked again, trying to continue the conversation as she realized that Ava was frozen in shock.

"Yeah... Well, if not, they can at least pretend that they are dating. Only to the public." Rip clarified. _Ohhhh..._

"Of course, only if you agree, Ava. We're not going to force you to do this if you don't want to. I completely understand." He said with a shy smile.

"What does Sara think about this? Does she know?" Ava asked tentatively.

"Yes, of course, she knows. But to be honest, she's quite not fond of the idea." He laughed, shaking his head.

"That's what I thought." Ava replied softly, trying to hide her frown but failed. _She doesn't like it._

"But it was the management's decision, so there's really nothing she can do. And that's why I'm here." He chuckled nervously.

Ava looked at her friend as if asking _'What are we gonna do?'_ and Zari just shrugged as if saying _'It's your call.'_ Ava shut her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked back at Rip.

"Do we have to answer right now? Because I would like to think about this first." She said truthfully.

"Oh, please, think it through. I know the idea is really hard to grasp. Take your time." He offered and Ava just nodded.

"Here's my number. Call me when you've made up your mind." Rip said as he handed Zari his call card. She took it and then the all stood up.

"Thank you for your time, Ava. We'd really appreciate it if you agree to this, we need your help, so please consider." He pleaded.

"You're welcome Rip, and it's our pleasure. I'll think about it. I'll call you." Ava said as Zari accompanied him out.

She sighed and run her hand through her hair, cursing when it got caught in her bun. _Pretend to date Sara…_ She left the conference room and went back to her office, flopping down on her chair. She closed her eyes as she felt her head ached from the blinding light coming in from the wall-length windows. Zari entered a few minutes later.

"Aves, are you okay?" She asked.

"I don't know." Ava responded with a groan.

"Why not we go home now? I'll cook dinner and then you... you need to think about their proposal." Zari suggested and Ava nodded weakly.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Back at her apartment, Ava exhaled contentedly at Zari's promised dinner. It was delicious and Ava thanked the heavens for giving her a best friend that can actually cook. They sat down the couch in the living room and decided to watch some random show. But Ava’s interest in it didn't last long, her mind kept drifting to the proposal Rip had presented to her. Zari must have noticed because she muted the TV.

"Hey, you alright?" Her friend asked looking at her with concern.

"The proposal… it's bugging me." Ava said to her.

"Okay, let's talk about that. Obviously, you only have two options here. Either you accept it and date Sara, or you don't and we clear things out." Zari elaborated.

"But if I choose option one, do you think I can do it?" Ava asked, more like a question to herself than to the other woman.

"Honestly? I think you can. You've done it before." Zari answered matter of factly.

Yes, Ava had done it before. Years ago, she and her good friend Gary, a famous comedian, pretended that they were dating to hide their real sexuality. It didn't last long though, it was really difficult for him. They eventually decided to stop and told the public that they just didn't work. After a few months, Gary came out and Ava followed later on, but they didn't reveal that they have pretended to date.

"That's true, but we both decided to do that. This is another story. Rip said that Sara didn't like the idea of us dating." Ava explained.

"Do you?" Zari asked with a smug face.

"I... uh... I- I don't know." She stuttered. _Dammit!_

"I knew it!" She shrieked. Ava looked at her friend, confused.

"You like her! You were so interested in her ever since you saw her performance. And your reaction to the news was like… you were enjoying every second of it." The other woman teased.

"What? No!" She defended herself.

"Whatever you say, Sharpe!" Zari smirked.

"Can we go back to the problem at hand, please?" Ava scowled at her.

"Okay. Calm your tits. Jeez!" The brunette said raising both hands in surrender.

"I need some advice Z... What do you think?" Ava asked her, seriousness clear in her voice.

"Well, if you're asking me as your assistant, I'm going to say that you should pick what would benefit you both, especially on your careers. I will support you no matter what your decision is. As if I have a choice? I'm you're freaking assistant!" She laughed at herself.

"And if you're asking me as your best friend, I'd say that you should choose what you think is best for you. I mean, dating someone shouldn't be that hard if you like the person." Zari wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at her. Ava just rolled her eyes.

"But it could also go the other way around, if you know what I mean. I will support you either way, I just don't want you to get hurt. You're smart and a very strong woman, I know you'll choose wisely. But if you choose option one, you have to be careful." She continued and Ava nodded with understanding.

Zari’s right, pretending to date Sara was easy. It will benefit her, both of them in fact. She can give Sara the exposure she needed, while Sara can give excitement to Ava’s stagnant life. And she’s up for the challenge. But to carry on pretending... that's the real issue. She knew she can do it, there’s no doubt on that, but she’s afraid of where this could go. She knew she can't go through that pain again. _Whoa!_ _Okay, you're way ahead of yourself Ava! Get a grip!_

"Thanks, Z! I'm really glad that I have you." Ava told her friend.

"Just so you know, you'll never get rid of me." She chuckled, hugging her. Ava hugged her back.

She then picked up her phone from the coffee table and dialed Rip’s number. _This is it! No turning back now!_

"Hello?" He answered after a few rings.

"Hey Rip, this is Ava. I've made my decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you so much for taking time to read this.  
> \- R xx


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since their meeting with the upper management. Amaya told Sara that Rip had already talked to Ava, but he hadn't told them any details yet. And though it has been a week, the news hadn't died down and it was still the talk of the town. The people, especially those who actually ‘ship’ them together, have created a new hashtag and started calling them _“AvaLance”._ Which caused Sara to almost choke on her coffee the first time she had heard the term from Amaya who was actively following the trend on all social media.

Sara, along with Amaya, arrived at a coffee shop where Rip had instructed them they would meet. They entered through the back door because there were paparazzi wandering at the front of the shop. _What are they doing here?_ They were directed into a private room on the second floor, all tall windows but the blinds were drawn. As Sara stepped into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a certain honey-blonde haired woman sitting on a curved couch, phone in hand. Too engrossed at whatever she was doing, she didn't even notice their arrival. Beside the woman was another woman – a brunette, who was talking animatedly with Rip.

"Hey guys!" Amaya said, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

When the woman looked up, gray-blue eyes immediately landed on Sara. A wave of embarrassment splashed on Sara as she was caught staring, she instantly averted her gaze to the floor. _Damn you Rip! Warn a woman, will you?_

"You're late!" Rip said as he stood up.

"Only by ten minutes." Amaya countered.

"Still late. Anyway, let me introduce everyone." He said in a serious tone.

"Girls, this is Ava Sharpe and her assistant, Zari Tomaz." He said and they stood up. Rip then turned to them.

"Ladies, this is Sara Lance and her handler, Amaya Jiwe."

"Oh my God! I'm such a huge fan!" The brunette woman squealed as she made her way in front of Sara.

"Hi, thank you! Nice to meet you." Sara greeted at her.

"Stop fangirling, Z." Ava chuckled beside her.

"What? I really loved her songs." She responded in a whisper.

Ava rolled her eyes and turned to look at Sara, offering her hand. Sara took it with hers and shook them. She did the same with Amaya, smiling as she greeted the other.

"It's nice to see you again, Sara." Ava said in that sweet voice of hers and smiled.

"H-hi.. Nice t-to see you too." Sara replied. _Why the stuttering? Again!_

"Okay everyone, take a seat please." Rip said abruptly.

Ava and Zari returned to their previous places on the couch, while Sara and Amaya sat opposite them. Sara took a glance up at Ava and found the woman staring at her, still with a smile in her face. _Oh, I'll be damned!_

"So, I gather you all here to talk about some things." Rip said and they all nodded for him to continue.

"First of all, let me inform you Amaya and Sara, that Ava had accepted our proposition. She agreed to date Sara just like what the management wanted." He stated.

Sara tried to hide her shock but failed as she gasped a little too loudly. _Oh my God! She agreed?! Good Lord, I can't even..._

"We need to talk about the terms of your dating. Also, Ava and I have discussed about her being Sara's choreographer for the third album." He continued. _Wait! What? My choreographer?_

"Sara's choreographer?" Amaya asked, as if reading her friend’s mental questions.

"Yes. We thought it'll be a good anchor for your assumed relationship. And come on, Ava here is the best! We need someone like her for the next album." He clarified.

"Makes sense." Amaya nodded in approval.

"Okay. So about these terms, what do you expect from us?" Ava asked seriously.

"Whatever dating couples do." Rip answered as he shrugged.

"The people should see you in public together. That's why you two should go out, have dates, show it even on your social media accounts. Make it believable. We don't want them to get suspicious, especially the press." He explained further.

"Do we have to do interviews?" Ava inquired.

"No, not yet." He replied.

"You mean they're not going to confirm the news yet?" Zari butted in.

"No. We must keep them guessing... at least for a while. Or they'll lose interest immediately, and we don't want that. We need to have them on our tail for a longer time." Rip answered.

"How about our families? Are we allowed to tell them the truth?" Sara finally spoke up.

"I suggest that we keep the truth from them for now. We don't want to risk this getting out, we haven’t even started yet." Rip said and Sara just nodded.

Rip continued to instruct them of the plan, and they threw questions from time to time. Sara was having a hard time wrapping her brain to this whole thing but then again, she still had to do it. She just didn't know how. She couldn't even last ten seconds of looking straight at Ava eyes, for fuck’s sake. Her presence alone makes Sara want to hide in a shell like a turtle. It's not that Ava was intimidating, but she was really just... _gorgeous._ _Ugh! Why is this so hard for me yet looks so easy for her?_

"Sara?" Rip snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You still with us?" He asked.

"Uh, y-yeah yeah." She replied, too quickly.

"Okay, so if you don't have any more questions for now, we can go." Rip said.

They all stood up and went out of the room. They headed to the front door only to stop when they saw all the paparazzi waiting for them outside. _Oh boy, this does not look good!_ Sara heard Amaya suggesting to use the back door, but it was already too late, everyone had already saw them. She felt Ava stepped to her side.

"Are you ready?" She whispered to Sara’s ear, close enough that she can feel her breath.

"What?" was all she could say.

"Let's start this right now." Ava declared.

And before she could reply, Ava held her hand and led them to the front doors. Sara almost stumble as she kept up with her pace. Amaya, Zari and Rip followed right behind them. As soon as they stepped out of the coffee shop, flashing lights and roar of questions greeted them.

"Ava! Sara! Are you dating?" A man with a recorder in his hand asked.

"Ava, when did you two start dating?" Another one asked.

"Sara, have you finally moved on from Nyssa?" _Oh wow, really?_

It continued on and on, Sara just blocked them out and focus on getting to the car. The bodyguards tried their best to back the reporters and paparazzi off. Ava's hand tightened its grip on Sara’s as they made their way through the crowd, not too tight to hurt, just enough to not lose it. When they reached the waiting car, Ava let her get in first. They both flopped down on the back seat and tried to catch their breaths. _Jesus! That was a struggle!_ When she finally got her breath back to normal, she looked around and realized that it wasn’t their car, probably Ava's.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked.

"Studio." Jade replied simply.

"Uhm... where are we going? And where are the others?" Sara asked and looked up at Ava nervously. _She didn't try to kidnap me, did she?_

"We're going to my office. And they're on the other car, behind us." She answered.

The car drove off, Sara sighed and sank further into the well-upholstered seat as they finally got rid of the paparazzi. She almost forgot the feeling of having this kind of attention from people. It's really exhausting and annoying, yet it felt good somehow.

She got so preoccupied watching the busy streets as they pass by. After a while, Sara dared a glance at Ava and found the other woman doing the same, looking out the window, deep in thoughts. She looked down only to realize that she was still holding her hand. _Oh my..._

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

What happened earlier outside the cafe was a little intense. It felt like adrenaline took over Ava’s whole body and her heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to break out of her chest. It wasn’t the paparazzi surrounding her that made her feel that way, Ava’s used to that. But it was the fact that she was with this beautiful blue-eyed blondie whom she had the privilege to hold hands with throughout that moment. _Gosh! That was like two minutes and I'm already like this. How on Earth did I thought I'm gonna last?_

She forced herself out of her reverie when the car came to a stop, they arrived at her office building. She opened the car door and got out, followed by Sara. They waited for the others and when they were out of their car too, they entered the building. Zari led them straight to the conference room while Ava went to her office. After checking a few emails, she took the paperwork from the side of her desk and went to the conference room. When she stepped inside, the rest were all chatting about the earlier events.

"Wow, you're all over Twitter!" Amaya exclaimed.

"Yeah, photos of you two getting out of the cafe 'holding hands' are breaking the internet." Zari added.

"It's working then." Rip cheered.

"I'm glad it is." Ava said with a smirk on her face, glancing at Sara.

She sat on an empty chair and handed Rip the documents. Zari gave them sign pens.

"What's this for?" Sara asked.

"This is a contract. As Rip said earlier, I'll be your choreographer. So these stuff are necessary." She said matter of factly.

They signed the contracts and Zari collected them. Ava took their guest to a tour of the building since she wanted to show them the place. They were amazed by the architectural design of it, especially the spacious and well-lit dance studios. Then she led them to her favorite room in the building.

"You have your own recording studio?!" Sara asked in amazement. _Sweet God, she's so cute!_

"Well, yeah. It's actually a dream of mine to have one." Ava chuckled, one hand moving to the back of her neck.

"Wow." The shorted blonde whispered as she roamed around. _I wish I could get a chance to record with you._

"So, this is where you record your songs?" Amaya questioned.

"Yes.” Ava nodded.

“When I feel like I have something that I need to write down, I go here. When I want to be alone and just listen to music, I go here. This is my hideout when I need to escape from the crazy world of showbiz." She continued.

"That's amazing." The dark-haired woman replied.

“Yeah, I found her napping here a couple of times.” Zari commented, and Ava glared at her.

They continued the tour and once done, they decided it was time to go. Ava insisted on driving all of her guests home, but they refused. In the end, they have decided that Amaya and Rip will ride their car, while Sara rides with Ava. _Yes!_ Ava exclaimed in her head. They said their thank yous and goodbyes and then walked to the parking lot. She led Sara to her car and then the shorter blonde suddenly stopped.

"This is yours?" She asked, her mouth hanging ajar.

"Yes, why?" Ava asked her in confusion.

"Is this like… one of those most expensive cars in the world?" She asked, still shocked at sight of Aston Martin One-77.

"Well, there are others that are definitely more expensive than this." Ava giggled.

"But still expensive?" Sara continued.

"Fine. It's expensive, if that's what you want to hear. But this is just one of the cars I own." She said as her bit her lower lip trying to stop herself from laughing because of the other woman’s face. Ava open the door to the passenger's side and let Sara in. She then walked around to the driver's side.

"How many cars do you have?" Sara asked as soon as Ava got in.

"I lost count." She said cockily. The shorter blonde just rolled her eyes.

"What? You asked me a question, I just answered it." Ava said to her with a giggle.

"Arrogant." Sara mumbled.

"No, I'm not." She countered.

"W-what?" She gasped, surprised that taller woman had heard her. _Damn Lance! You're so cute, I wanna ki- Okay, stop right there, Ava!_

"I'm not one of those people who like to brag their riches. I have money because I worked my ass off for it. I earned it from my own sweat, without depended on other people." Ava explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-" Sara said embarrassed.

"It's okay. I know you didn't." She cut her off and smiled. Ava started the car and drove off.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

It was silent, not awkward but a comfortable silence. Ava glanced at Sara and she was looking outside. 

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sara said in an almost whisper.

"Sure."

"Why'd you agreed to this?" She asked nervously.

"Honestly, at first I thought it would be just for fun. You know, play with the media, make them crazy." Ava snickered.

"Yeah, they're really annoying." Sara commented and then nodded for her to continue.

"But when Rip explained to me why you guys wanted this to continue, I had a change of mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, to know that someone needed me or my help for this instance, it made me feel special, out of all the people you could've picked, you guys chose me, that I'm enough. Although, I never thought that I would have to pretend to date someone to feel that." Ava explained, suddenly feeling vulnerable but she hid it with a laugh.

"I didn't want to put you into so much trouble. You could have said no." Sara said shyly. _Ohh sweet little thing..._

"Sara, believe me. I agreed to do this because I wanted to. My everyday life has always been the same, it turned into a routine. I wake up, go to work, flashing lights everywhere, I go to bed. Not that I’m complaining. But when you have the life that I have, sometimes it felt too much and too less all at the same time. Having this agreement with you, adds excitement to it. Every time I'll wake up now, I have a new purpose, a new challenge to take." She continued, and Sara nodded.

"You're not the only one who's gonna benefit on this, you know. Me too. So it's a win-win." Ava added.

"That's quite a speech there, Sharpe. And thank you!" The other woman said.

"Don't thank me yet. We're just getting started." She smirked at her. _Oh just wait and see, babe!_

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Ava pulled over to the side of the street just outside Sara’s apartment. She turned off the engine and told the shorter blonde to wait as she exited the car. She went around and open the car door for her.

"Such a gentlewoman, you are." Sara cooed at her.

"I'm trying to impress you, that's why." Ava giggled. _Smooth Sharpe, smooth._

"Do you want to come in?" She offered. _Do I? No, not tonight._

"Actually, I think I better get going. It's getting late and I don't want to bother you."

"Are you sure? I think I owe you for driving me home."

"Oh, it's fine. It's my job now, remember?" Ava smirked at her. Sara rolled her eyes.

"I'm just not used to it yet."

"Don't worry, you'll get there." Ava assured her.

"So... I should go inside." The other blonde said, suddenly shy.

"Yeah, sure." Ava said, trying to hide the fact that she didn't want her to go yet. _Please don't go yet._

They said their goodnights and goodbyes. Sara smiled at her and then turn towards the door. Ava started to walk back to the car when an idea popped into her mind. 

"Hey Sara!" She called, thanking the Gods she was still by the door.

"Yeah?" she answered and turned to look back at her.

"I- uh.. A-are you free... t-tomorrow night?" Ava asked. _Jeez, Sharpe! Where did your confidence go?_

"Uhm, yeah. I think... I think I am. Why?"

"I just thought... you know... maybe... you- we, can hang out?" She asked suddenly feeling shy. _Dammit!_

"Hmm... Yeah, sure. I'd like that." Sara replied.

"Really? So, is that a yes?" She asked excitedly. _Stop acting like a teenager, Ava!_

"Yes, I'll hang out with you tomorrow night." _Yes!_

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at seven." Ava promised, a smile tattooed on her face.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye, Sara." Ava waved at her.

"Bye, Ava." Sara waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you so much!  
> \- R xx


	7. Chapter 7

She was going to hang out with Ava who had asked her the night before. Sara agreed because she thought it might be better to get to know the other woman a little, and of course to show themselves in public. Amaya arrived earlier to help her prepare and told her that she and Zari were joining too. So basically, it was a ladies’ night out. Sara chose to wear a red sleeveless short racerback dress with matching red heels. Amaya did her hair while Sara did her own makeup, deciding not to put too much since they were only going to a club. After they were done fixing themselves, Sara and Amaya waited on the couch in the living room, taking some selfies and playing with Snapchat filters. When the doorbell rang, they both stood up and strolled to the door, not before grabbing her purse and putting her keys and phone inside.

"Hey girls!" Zari greeted them when Amaya opened the door.

"Hello, Zari!" They greeted back in unison.

"Where's Ava?" Amaya questioned.

"In her car. Let's go! I need to party so bad!" The brunette squealed in excitement and they followed her to the waiting car.

"By the way Sara, you'll ride with Ava. Amaya, you're with me in the SUV. Don't worry, I'm not the one driving." Zari chuckled while Amaya sighed in relief, and Sara just laughed.

Sara then turned to walk towards the car behind the SUV and saw Ava leaning onto it. _Oh boy!_ To say that the taller woman was gorgeous was an understatement. She's beautiful and so _fucking_ hot, _like literally super hot!_ Ava was wearing a black tube dress that fits her body perfectly and leather heel booties. Sara was astonished, frozen in her tracks trying to recover from a mild heart attack, when Ava stepped in front of her.

"Hi Sara, you- you look... wonderful." The taller blonde said, and Sara could sense the nervousness in her voice. _Why would she be nervous?_

"Thank you. And I... I could say t-the same, Ava." Sara managed to say, as Ava ducked her head to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Let's go? Those party animals are probably getting impatient now." She laughed, referring to the two other women who were already inside the other car.

"Yeah, sure." Sara nodded.

Ava led her to the passenger's side and opened the door for her. When settled, the taller blonde closed the door softly, went around to the driver's side and hopped in. She instructed her to wear the seat belt - because of course, Ava Sharpe will not let her passenger to not wear a seat belt - and Sara did as told.

"Another car... probably expensive too." Sara muttered under her breath as she noticed that it was a different car than last time.

"This is actually the first car that I bought myself and my favorite too." Ava responded. _Dammit!_ _How could she have heard that?_

"What's it called?" She asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It's an Audi R8 Spyder, one of the safest cars in the market. So don't worry, you're safe with me." The other woman said with a smug. 

_ A smokin' hot gorgeous lady with a sexy sports car... yeah, she's definitely a panty dropper. _ Sara just rolled my eyes at Ava’s cockiness. She then started the engine and drove off.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

They arrived at the club, and it was not just a club, it's a luxury club. Mostly celebrities and high profiles were the ones to go there and Sara was not surprised that it was where Ava brought them. As they entered, they were welcomed by the loud booming of music and chatters from people. There's a long bar and a huge dance floor in the middle. Zari led them to the couches area on the far side of the club. They sat on a leather round couch with Ava beside her, Amaya and Zari opposite them. After a few moments of surveying the crowd, Zari offered to get the drinks. Sara asked for a light beer, refusing Zari’s tequila shots. She had no plans of getting wasted, she wanted to stay sober for the night.

They all just talked through the first few rounds of drinks until Zari dragged Amaya to the dance floor leaving Sara with Ava. They managed to get to know each other a little bit more, like how Ava can speak three other languages fluently: Spanish, French and Japanese. She also admitted to Sara that even though she’s a good dancer, she can't bend backwards. _She's such a dork!_ They also talked about Sara’s singing contest journey and her career since then. And then the places they have been to around the world. After a while, Amaya and Zari came back from their escapades on the dance floor, and so Ava offered to get the drinks since the two were acting as if they were too tired. Sara just shook her head at their antics. 

Few minutes later, Ava hadn't returned yet and Sara decided to go to the restrooms. Luckily, there was no line, she was able to immediately go inside one of the cubicles. After she was done with her thing, she went to go back to their booth. As she passed by the bar, Sara saw the taller blonde leaning on it probably waiting for the drinks, but she was with someone – a dark-haired woman. Sara couldn't recognize who the person was, but both women seemed so close. She was whispering something to Ava's ear with both hands on the blonde’s shoulders. _What a bitch? Okay, wait… calm down Sara!_ As for Ava, she had her arm around the dark-haired woman's waist and a full smile on her face. _Who is that? And how can she make Ava smile like that?_ A flood of emotions splashed onto Sara and she suddenly felt uneasy, she couldn't stop the frown forming on her face. _What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't care if she's flirting with someone else, right?_

Feeling confused and overwhelmed, she headed to the dance floor to try and take her mind off of things. She thought maybe she just needed to loosen up. Sara made her way through the crowd and when she found an open space, she started to dance. She couldn't care less on whoever were surrounding her, she just grooved to the booming bass and laser lights. She felt someone stepped behind her, placed their hands on her waist pulling her closer. And because of course, Sara Lance wouldn't give a fuck, she just closed her eyes and began dancing and grinding with the person behind her.

"Why's someone so beautiful dancing all alone?" The person – voice all raspy and too sexy - whispered to her ear.

Sara snapped her eyes open when she recognized the sound of it, _Ava._ She immediately pulled away from the taller blonde and turned around to face her. She had a huge smirk on her face while Sara stood there dumbfounded. _I was grinding on Ava! What the fuck?_

"Hey, it's okay. I saw you dancing alone so I immediately went here to dance with you, before someone else does." Ava explained through the loud music.

"I- uh... yeah, I like the song so... I just went for it." Sara reasoned. _Nice try though, Sara!_

"So uhm, will you dance with me?" The taller blonde offered her hand, her gray-blue eyes were staring so intensely like they were trying to drown Sara to their depths. 

Ava stepped closer to her, still with the intense gaze. The uneasy feeling Sara felt earlier was coming back, and the other woman’s presence was just making it worse. She wanted to back away, having Ava in her personal space was so overwhelming, but her body was refusing to move. Sara was frozen. _What the fuck? What is happening to me?_ She stared back at her, ocean-blue eyes to gray-blue ones. They were standing so close, Sara could feel the woman’s hot breath on her face.

"I'm gonna go to the restrooms." She managed to say, finally able to move her body.

Sara didn't bother to wait for Ava’s response, she just turned around and walked away. She didn't know what these feelings were and where they came from, but she just couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for her to handle at her current state. Instead of going back to the restrooms, she went to the bar. All those plans of staying sober went flying out the window. _I need a goddamn drink!_

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

It had been a fun night out. Amaya and Zari seemed to have clicked on each other already. They were both having the night of their lives and it made Ava feel so grateful to have found new friends with Amaya and Sara. They were so easy to be with and she can say that the four of them will be such great friends. She had learned a bit more about Sara in which she was glad since that was what she wanted ever since, to get to know the shorter blonde. It felt like they have gotten a little closer as well. And if that was not enough to make the night awesome, seeing her great friend Nora did. It had been so long since she last saw the woman. Nora was busy traveling and that didn’t give them much time to see each other. She missed her friend so much, and they promised to hang out sometime soon.

Ava sat on the couch, watching in amusement as Amaya and Zari debated on what came first, the chicken or the egg. She shook her head and just laughed at them. _Jeez, they're really wasted!_ Ava remained sober, she had a few drinks but decided to not get drunk since she still have to drive. Suddenly, Sara came back and flopped down on to the couch, laughing at nothing. _Oh no! She's wasted too._

"Hey, are you okay?" Ava asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeaaaah, I'm fiinnnee! Thanks foor a-asking Aves..." Sara slurred. _Man, I would love to hear that nickname again from her when she's not wasted._

"Okay, that's it. Time to go!" She said and stood up.

"Noooooo!" The three women whined in unison.

"You guys are wasted as fuck and it's getting late. Get your asses up, right now!" She scolded them as if they were a bunch of two-year olds.

"Go get my ass..." Sara chuckled to herself but Ava heard it even with the loud music.

She looked down at shorter blonde with a raised eyebrow, but the other woman was looking everywhere but her. _Ugh, this woman!_

"Yeah, come on." Zari must have come back to her senses and managed to drag Amaya.

Ava pulled Sara up and assisted her on the way out of the club through the back exit. Amaya and Zari were walking ahead of them, while her and Sara took it slow because the shorter blonde was swaying. _Why did she get too drunk?_ Ava looked around to find her car in the darkness when she felt Sara stiffen, eyes wide. Luckily, Ava managed to back away as Sara threw up in front of her. She felt her own stomach churn at the sight of the other woman, but she fought it thinking that they couldn't be sick at the same time. She held Sara’s hair back away from her face and rubbed her back soothingly to help her relax. Ava waited until the heaving stopped and handed her a hanky. Sara took it and mumbled a small 'thanks' with that angelic smile of hers.

"Can you walk?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, I c-can walkkk. I'm not that druunk, you k-know." Sara answered with an innocent smile on her face. _Whatever you say, Lance!_

"Okay then. After you." Ava motioned for her to walk ahead and she did, but Ava made sure she followed right behind.

The shorter blonde managed to walk three steps before she started swaying again. Thankful for good reflexes, Ava was able to catch the other woman before she stubble down.

"Yup, you really are _not_ drunk!" Ava teased.

When Sara didn't respond, Ava maneuvered her head so that she can see the other woman’s face. _Oh boy! Did she just? Right, she did. Oh my God!_ Sara had passed out. Ava held on her tightly, closer to her own body so that the woman wouldn't slip down. She stared for a moment on Sara’s face and got distracted by this beautiful creature on her arms. Pale skin, loose curled blonde hair, flushed cheeks, long lashes, that fucking chin dimple, and those plump lips. _Man, those lips looked so kissable! How would it feel having them against mine?_ Ava didn't know want came over me, but she suddenly started to lean in. Their lips were just centimeters away and she can smell the alcohol from the woman’s slightly opened mouth. She could feel the electricity flowing through her body, and she was about to close the gap when... _What the fuck, Sharpe?! She's drunk and freaking passed out on your arms! Get a grip!_ Ava scolded herself as she came back to reality. _Phew, that was close!_

She picked Sara up, bridal style and walked over to her car. She noticed after a quick glance that the SUV was no longer there. _Those two shitheads just left us._ Ava put the other blonde down the passenger seat and buckled her in with the seat belt. She closed the door softly as to not wake the woman. She walked around the car and hopped in, started the engine and drove off.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Silently thanking the heavens that Sara did not lose her purse, Ava was able to fetch the keys and open the door of the woman’s apartment. She didn't waste any time wandering around, she just went straight to what she thought was Sara’s bedroom. She pulled the duvet and carefully laid her down the bed. Ava removed both of Sara’s shoes so she could be comfortable and then tucked her in under the covers. She removed some loose strands of blonde hair away from the woman’s face and admired her beauty. _She looked so peaceful in her sleep, like an angel from heaven._ When she was sure that the shorter blonde was finally settled, she started to walk out of the room.

"Ava?" She heard in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave. Stay, please."

"It's okay Sara, go to sleep. You're tired, get some rest. I'll help myself out." Ava said softly.

"Okay." She managed to say before finally drifting off to sleep.

Ava smiled at her one last time, went out of the room and closed the door softly. She made her way out of the apartment, making sure to lock the front door, and then walked back to her car. When she sat down on the driver’s seat, she was welcomed with a scent, although mixed with alcohol, she knew it was Sara's. It lingered in her car and she was whipped back to what happened in the club. When she stepped behind her and pulled her close, Sara didn't flinch. The way she swayed her body and ground it against hers, it made Ava feel lightheaded as if I drank a bottle of wine. The heat from the woman’s body emitting onto her, sent shivers down her spine and caused a heat to pool at her belly. _She's so freaking hot! With that gorgeous face, that sexy body and that goddamn dress? I swear, this woman will be the death of me!_

She was hoping that Sara knew it was her, but when she spoke, the woman seemed so surprised. She immediately pulled away from her as if she was a poison to her skin. It made Ava feel sad and worried but she hid it well, she didn't want the other woman to see that. Instead, she remained cocky and even offered another dance. But when she got close enough, Sara walked away. _I guess she didn't like me. Dammit!_ Ava managed to push that thought to the back of her mind for the rest of the time they were at the club. But it resurfaced again when the woman asked her to stay, and even though she wouldn’t admit it, it really upset her. _You don't like me Sara, why would you want me to stay?_ That was probably the reason why she refused, although she wanted to. She knew it was just the alcohol talking, and she was sure that when the woman wakes up the next day and see that Ava stayed, she would freak out. She didn't want to push things too far or too fast, they were just getting started. She really enjoyed being with Sara, and she didn't want it to end anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you're liking this. Let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you so much!  
> \- R xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to say thank you to all of you. I really appreciate the time you spend on reading this story. Your support and feedback really means a lot to me. I am so grateful! Thank you so much <3

Sara woke up with a banging headache, couldn't even remember how she got home. She wondered that she must be pretty wasted to not even change into more comfortable clothes. She was still too tired but was forced to get up because the doorbell was ringing, and it wouldn't stop. She quickly did her morning rituals and went to the front door. When opened the door, she was faced with a middle-aged man carrying a bouquet of red and champagne roses and a paper bag on his other hand.

"Good morning Miss Lance, delivery for you." He greeted with a bright smile.

"Oh wow... thank you." Was all she could say as the man handed her the items.

"Have a good day miss." He said and then walked away.

Sara frowned as she watched him go wondering why he didn't even ask her to sign on something. _That's weird._

She shrugged, closed the door and went to the kitchen. She put the items on the kitchen island and stared at them in confusion. Her head was still pounding, making it hard for her to concentrate. She then closed her eyes and took deep breaths to ease the pain. After a while, when she felt the headache was bearable, she opened her eyes and started to examine the items delivered to her. The paper bag contained medicine for headache, orange juice and a full breakfast. _Wow! Just in time._ She picked up the bouquet and admired it. It was beautiful, and she made a mental note to put it in a vase later. She took the small envelope attached at the bottom part of the bouquet and opened it.

_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady._  
_I'm assuming you have a terrible hangover_  
_since you're quite wasted last night, so I just thought_  
_I'll send you medicine... And breakfast because I know_  
_you'll be too lazy to make yourself some._  
_\- Ava_

Sara looked at the items with wide eyes. _Whoa! Hold on... these are from Ava?_ Thinking back to the weird delivery man, realization then hit her as she remembered that that was Ava’s driver. She saw him that day when they were swamped by paparazzi outside the café, he was the one who drove them to Ava's office. _Oh wow!_ Sara thought and chuckled. She looked at the items again, her fingers tracing over the hand-written note. A smile formed on her lips as she thought about the woman who sent them. The smile turned into a grimace when the thought of Ava seeing her drunk crossed her mind. _Gosh! That’s embarrassing!_ She pushed the thought away, picked up the medicine and drank it with the orange juice. She then sat on the stool and ate the breakfast while it was still warm.

Once done eating, she stood up and started cleaning up. She took a vase from the cupboard, filled it with water and carefully put the flowers in it. She placed it on the middle of the kitchen island. She then went back to her bedroom to get her phone. She and Ava exchanged phone numbers the night before, so searched for the woman’s name and pressed the call button. She sat on the edge of her bed, her other hand tapping on her leg as she waited. Ava answered on the third ring.

"Hello, good morning." She greeted in a serious tone.

"Hey, hi! It's me, Sara." She said nervously.

"Oh hi, Sara!" The other woman immediately changed her tone.

"Are you busy? Am I interrupting something?"

"Well, I'm actually in the middle of a meeting."

"Oh God! I'm sorry. I should've texted first. Should I just call later?" She rambled. _You're not thinking, Sara! Of course, she’s at work!_

"Sara, it's alright. You can call me anytime. In fact, call me whenever you want." Ava’s voice was dripping with sweetness even over the phone.

"Are you sure? I don't want to disturb you or something." She said hesitant.

"Yes, I'm sure and you're not disturbing me. Never! I promise. Anyway, why'd you call?"

"Well, I uh... I just want to say thanks for the flowers, they're lovely. And also, for the medicine and the delicious breakfast."

"You're welcome. I knew you'd need that, after emptying your stomach last night." She snickered.

"What do you mean?" _Oh no!_ _Don't tell me... did I?_

"You know what I mean, Sara."

"I threw up last night? Oh my God! That's embarrassing, I'm so sorry!" She said as she facepalmed herself.

"It's alright, we've all been there." The other woman cooed at her, although it was clear that she was trying to stifle her laugh.

"Did I throw up on you? Please tell me I didn't throw up on you."

"No, you didn't. Luckily, I backed away before you did."

"Oh, thank God! That would have been really embarrassing."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you were drunk, it's normal. Anyway, I'm glad you liked what I sent you. I should have delivered them myself, but I have this meeting, so..."

"Oh right! You're on a meeting. Gosh! I won't keep you any longer. Thanks again, Ava."

"Anything for you." _Oh my..._

"Bye, Ava."

"Bye, Sara."

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Amaya called to tell her that they have no work for the day. She also told her that if she needed anything, she should just give her a call. Sara decided to just have a lazy day. She sat on the couch, cooking show on the TV, while scrolling on Instagram. Pictures of Ava and her from last night were all over the internet. The press was feasting on this new sighting of them together. They must be so elated that the two were not trying to hide themselves dating even though no one had confirmed it yet. _If they only knew._ Sara had also posted a picture of the flowers Ava sent her with a caption copying the words from the note.

 ** _saralance_** _Beautiful flowers from a beautiful lady_ _😍_  
_..._  
**_avasharpe_** 🙋👀🙊

Sara saw the comment and she pressed like. The fans surely would be crazy with their little interaction. And soon the media too. _The management must be really happy._ Sara rolled her eyes at the thought.

Sara went rummaging through her cupboards looking for some potato chips or any snacks, she realized she should do groceries since her kitchen was basically empty. She called Amaya to ask her if she could accompany her. Agreeing, the other woman told her she would be there in an hour. Sara then went to her room and prepared for a shower since she still looked the devastating aftermath of last night.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Amaya and Sara arrived at the grocery store late afternoon to avoid the peak hours of people shopping. They have started straight away as they didn't want to stay too long there. Sara asked her friend to grab some potato chips and ice cream while she gets the essentials. She was at the fresh goods section when she felt her jeans being tugged. She turned around and saw a cute little girl smiling sweetly up at her.

"Hello, baby girl." She asked as she knelt in front of the girl.

"Are you a celebrity?" The little girl asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I uh... How could you say that? Do I look like I'm a celebrity?" She wiggled her eyebrows and the girl giggled.

"Because you looked familiar. And there are a lot of cameras outside." The kid explained tugging at Sara’s hair lightly.

"Oh, well. Can you keep a secret?" Sara leaned in closer, lowering her voice as she played along. The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I am a celebrity. But don't tell anyone, that's our little secret. Okay?" She whispered and the girl nodded again, smiling sweetly at her.

"Pinky promise?" Sara raised her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise." The girl replied and laced her small finger with Sara’s.

Then they heard a woman called for kid, probably her mom. The little girl beamed a huge smile at Sara and waved goodbye. She waved back as the kid run to her mother. _So cute!_

"You're good with kids."

Sara yelped as she heard someone behind her. She stood up and looked at the person. _What the…?! How? Why?_

"Hello, Sara." The tall blonde woman smiled broadly at her.

"Ava! What are you doing here? I thought you have work." She asked, still surprised.

"I finished early, so I thought I'd come see you." Ava shrugged.

"But how'd you know I'm here?"

"Amaya." The taller blonde answered as if it was a dumb question. _Oh gosh!_

And as if on cue, Amaya popped beside her out of nowhere.

"Hey Ava!" Amaya greeted her while dropping the items she got to the cart.

"Hello Amaya! That's quite a handful." Ava snickered referring to items Amaya brought with her.

"Oh, yeah. Because this young lady right here loves junk food so much, she can finish ten packs in one seating." The dark-haired woman teased.

"Shut up, Amaya! That's not true." Sara defended herself. _Well, maybe a little bit true._

"Wow! That's a lot, Sara. Maybe you should share some of those." Ava said, laughing. Amaya joined her as well.

"I hate you!" She smacked her friend on the arm and she stopped laughing. Ava tried to stop too.

“You’ll definitely be great friends with Zari, though. That woman can finish a box of donuts in one seating.” Ava added. Sara just scowled at her.

"Okay. I think I should go now." Amaya said.

"What? Why?" Sara asked, confused.

"Ava's here, so I'll leave you two to finish your shopping."

Sara was about to argue but the woman was already walking away. _Sometimes, Amaya can be a pain in the ass._

"Need a hand?" Ava asked as she walked behind the cart and pushed it.

"Uhm... I think I got everything I need." She smiled at the woman and they walked down to the payment area.

After she paid for the groceries, Ava insisted on helping her carry the bags. The taller blonde got one bag on her right hand while the other held Sara’s hand. As they got out of the store, flashing lights greeted them. There were a lot of paparazzi, but she was surprised when they didn't try to swamp them, they stayed a few meters away while they keep taking pictures. Ava's hand tightened its grip on hers at she led them to her car. When they got to where Ava’s car was parked, the taller blonde put the grocery bag on top of the car hood, fished out her keys, unlocked the car and opened the passenger door, all the while holding Sara’s hand and not letting it go. _Jeez! This girl is melting me to a puddle with her sweetness._

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Sara opened the front door of her apartment and let Ava in. She gestured to the other woman to follow her into the kitchen so they can drop the grocery bags there. Ava then insisted on helping unpack the groceries, and Sara couldn't say no. _I mean, how can you say no to Ava freaking Sharpe?_ They talked about random things as Sara put the items in their respective places. She felt like they got closer to each other now after last night and earlier today, only with a few awkward silence and shy glances. Getting to know more of each other really helped with their current situation. Maybe if they weren't in this freaking agreement, Sara thought they could be great friends. _That would be nice._

"I'd better get going." Ava said after they finished unpacking.

"Oh right, it's getting late. You probably have work tomorrow." Sara said leading the other woman to the front door.

"Yeah, have to work for a living." Ava responded with a smirk.

"Ha-ha! Very funny." The shorter blonde said sarcastically, and they both laugh.

"Anyway, thank you so much for today, Ava. You've done a lot for me. The flowers, the breakfast, doing shopping with me, driving me home, helping me unpack. You really don't have to do all of that."

"Hey, I told you that it's my job now, remember? And I liked doing those things for you."

"I know, I just… I don't want you to bother too much for me."

"It's okay Sara, I'm enjoying every second of it." Ava said, giving Sara that sweet _sweet_ smile of hers. _Ugh, how can I resist you when you're being so sweet to me?_

They said their goodbyes and Sara thank the other woman one more time. Ava opened the door and started to walk out, but the shorter blonde caught her hand and pulled her back. Sara threw her arms around Ava’s neck and hugged her close. The taller woman stiffened in surprise but then melted into her arms and hugged her back. Sara was just so thankful for all that Ava did for her that day, it had been long since someone made her feel special. _Ava makes me feel special._ Sara thought as they hugged for a good minute. When they let go, they didn't say anything, they just smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking the story so far? Let me know what you think in the comments! :)  
> \- R xx


	9. Chapter 9

**_ "Rumored couple Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance, spotted!"  _ **

Ava smirked at the headline of a gossip show with pictures of her and Sara walking out of the grocery store hand in hand. The press was still all over them and it made her question herself... _Is my love life really nonexistent that the media's going crazy now that I have one?_ She rolled her eyes at the thought, and then looked back at the picture of them on the screen. She couldn’t stop the smile forming on her lips as she recalled everything that had happened that day. The way they started teasing each other, the quick glances and simple touches, the fact that Sara seemed to finally feel at ease being around her, the way she fit perfectly in her arms, her smell of lavender and citrus. Ava closed her eyes… _God, I miss her already!_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by soft knocks on her office door. It opened slightly with Zari’s head peeking inside.

"Ava?"

"Yeah?" 

"She's here." 

"Okay, I'll be right out."

She powered the TV off and stood up from her office chair. She grabbed her handbag from the drawer and went outside.

"There she is!" Her visitor cheered and smiled at her.

"Nora!" 

Ava run up to her friend and almost stumble down when she reached her. They hugged each other tightly with goofy smiles and sparkling eyes. _I missed this woman!_

"Let's go?" Nora asked.

"Yes, please! I'm starving!" She said with too much enthusiasm and jokingly dragged her friend.

"Order me some take-outs!" Zari yelled as they walk away.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

They arrived at the restaurant where Nora booked them a reservation. They were led to a table at the far corner, Ava thought Nora picked it herself so they wouldn't catch too much attention. A waiter handed them menus after they have settled down on their seats. Her eyes wandered at the list and settled on a steak with mashed potatoes and green beans. After a few minutes, the waiter came back and took their orders.

"So… what's up with you, Sharpe?" Nora questioned, starting the conversation.

"Well, you know… Same old, same old." Ava replied.

"Really? Nothing new? I don't think so." The dark-haired woman narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"Fine! What do you want me to tell you?" She gave in, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about your girl! Sara, right?" Nora asked excitedly. _'My girl' hmm... I like that._

"There's nothing much to tell really." Ava smirked at her. 

Nora was a great friend of Ava. She was her roommate for a very long time, years ago. And they were really close. She was like a sister from another mother. They have a lot in common, in a way, and she guessed that was why they clicked together so much. They have the same wavelength on everything, their sense of humor matched perfectly, and they both have issues with their parents. They also share a liking for arts, but Ava thought that art didn’t like them back. She remembered that one time they decided to make a mural on a wall in the spare room of their old apartment, and it ended up being an abstract. But at least they have fun doing it. 

They both have a passion for helping children, especially those who were in need. It had rooted from their own childhood experiences and they wanted to give kids a better future. That was why they co-founded a foundation that grant kids their wishes and help make those come true. Ava was the one funding it while Nora manage everything, making her a real-life fairy godmother and which required her to travel all over the world.

She loved Nora and missed her dearly, but Ava couldn’t tell her the truth. She couldn’t tell her that they were only fake dating for Sara’s exposure. She knew Nora wouldn’t reprimand her for agreeing to do it and would never tell anyone, but she still couldn’t tell her.

"Oh, come on! Tell me. I was so ecstatic when I heard the news. I'm glad that you finally found someone who can give color to your boring life!" Nora chuckled, but Ava knew she was sincere.

"Hey! My life is not boring! Although, it definitely lit up when she came around." Ava said dreamily.

"I can see that. And I'm happy for you, Aves."

"Thanks, Nora."

"Are _you_ happy?" 

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Okay then. You know I just want to make sure that you're happy. I can see it in your eyes and your smile. You are glowing, and I am truly happy for you. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. Thank you." Ava smiled and held her friend’s hand across the table.

The waiter returned with their food and they started eating. They continued to talk and catch up with everything. Nora insisted on knowing how Ava and Sara met, so Ava told her the abridged version of the story, still omitting everything about the agreement. Nora then shared to her some stories about the kids she met during her travels. They were halfway through their desserts when Ava noticed a ring on her friend’s left hand. 

“What is this? What are you not telling me?” Ava pointed to the ring with wide eyes.

“Oh well, uhm…” Nora twisted the ring around her finger to reveal a huge diamond on top.

“Nora Darhk!!” Ava exclaimed.

“Ray proposed to me. Just last week.” 

“And you didn’t start with that?! When are you planning to tell me? Jesus, Nora! We’re already on desserts!” Ava scolded her friend as she snatched the hand to admire the ring.

“Hey, calm down! I knew you wouldn’t stop talking about this once I told you, and I wanted to hear your story first so…” Nora shrugged with a smirk playing on her lips.

“Tell me everything. Oh my God! When is the wedding?”

Ava ordered another round of drinks to celebrate the news and Nora told her the story. They spent another hour talking until Zari called to remind Ava that she still has work to do and that she was already starving. Ava paid the bill but not before ordering Zari’s lunch for take-out. They headed back to Ava’s building where Nora left her car. They said their goodbyes and promised to hang out again soon. Nora also reminded Ava that she needed to meet Sara, so she could share all of Ava’s embarrassing stories.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Ava was back in her office, she just finished a dance rehearsal with her client Kara and it was quite tiring. She had also done some paperwork and asked Zari to collect them. Her body seemed so drained out, but her mind was still all over the place. She thought about what other things she can do and as if on cue, an idea popped in her head. She immediately dragged herself out of her office and into her favorite room in the building.

As she entered the recording studio, she instantly felt how much she missed being in there. It had been a while since she was there alone, writing and playing instruments. The place made her feel safe and sound, like nothing else matters from the outside world, just her and music. She grabbed her notebook and went to sit on the leather couch. Ava wondered why she had been so motivated to write, like she had an inspiration or something. _Do I? But what? Or who?_ Then suddenly, her mind drifted to a certain blondie. And as if automatic, thoughts flooded her brain that she had to work her hand to write faster to catch up with them.

The first time she saw Sara, she was instantly captivated. Her eyes, her beautiful face, the angelic voice, not to mention the gorgeous body. She made Ava feel something she had never felt before. Her eyes, so blue like ocean, made her want to dive in them and stay there forever. She was so charming and cute, strong but soft, and Ava wanted to just be with her all the time. It was like the woman had this pull on her, like a magnet, and Ava couldn't fight it. And to be honest, she wouldn’t want to fight it. She would gladly let herself be pulled to the other woman. And that pull, that force, what's the best word for that? _Gravity._

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

It was the first day of work for Sara’s new album. The management informed her that they plan to release it in few months’ time, and they need to finish the writing and recording as soon as possible giving them enough time for promotion. The had just finished the meeting with the producers where they talked about what will be the concept of the album, what will the contents be, the name and some other stuff. She was really excited for this album. She had done two albums before, but she had a different feeling for this one. It felt like this album will be her biggest success so far, or at least she hoped it to be. She also wanted for this album to be different from the first two. She wanted it to be more... her, like all her feelings and thoughts to be expressed in this album through the songs.

Sara was currently in a recording studio, the one assigned specifically for her by her record label ‘Waverider Records’, and one of the many studios inside their building. She was flopped down on the couch, notebook and a pen on hand. She was trying to write something but at the moment her mind was... blank, and she didn't know why. She was excited for this album, yet she couldn't even write a single word down. She had the motivation, but it seemed that she lacked inspiration. It was like she didn’t know where to start. There were so much going on and her mind appeared to be everywhere. She grunted in frustration as it had been an hour since they got there and still, she had nothing. Amaya, who was also on the couch next to her, noticed her friend’s internal struggle.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, concern evident in her eyes.

"It's just... Ugh! I don't know, Amaya. I've got nothing." Sara whined, hands pulling her hair out.

"Don't force yourself, Sara. It'll come."

"With everything that is happening, the pressure and all, my mind is a mess right now."

"You know what? Let's take a break. Maybe you just need some food in your system. It's lunch time anyway."

"I guess you're right. You know me too well!"

They stood up and made their way to the pantry, Amaya carrying a paper bag with their food. They settled down on a small dining table and the dark-haired woman laid out their lunch. They chatted about random things while they eat. Amaya also informed her that the latest sightings of her with Ava have broken the internet again, which didn't surprise her anymore. Every time she opened her social media, all she could see was about them. Which made Sara realized that Ava was right when she said _‘You’ll get used to it'_. When they finished their food, Sara remembered something that she had been wanting to ask her friend.

"Amaya, can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe, shoot!"

"The night we went out clubbing, how did I get home?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Amaya questioned with a smirk.

"No, I don't remember a damn thing!" Sara exclaimed and her friend just laughed at her.

"Oh well, I'm a bit drunk myself. But you girl, you were wasted!"

"Can you just answer my question?"

"I'm sorry. It was Ava."

"What?" Sara looked at her in disbelief.

"It was Ava. She stayed sober that night, she had to drive you home. Ava brought you back to your apartment." Amaya explained.

"Oh..." was all she could say. _Oh my God!_

"Why did you drink that much anyway?" It was Amaya’s turn to question her.

"I don't know. I just... felt like it." She frowned as she recalled what happened that night, before her mind went black.

"Are you sure?" Her friend asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure Amaya! And where were you?! Did you just leave me there with Ava?" Sara scowled at her. _Jeez, she should be the one taking care of me!_

"I told you, I was a little drunk too! Besides, Ava did a great job taking care of you, didn't she?" Amaya retorted, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're unbelievable!"

Sara stood up and walked out of the pantry, hearing her friend laugh her ass off behind her. She groaned. She loved Amaya, but sometimes, she’s a pain in her ass.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

It was late afternoon when she finally managed to write something down. It wasn’t much though, just a bunch of sentences and phrases that popped out of her head. She still had to put them together to produce proper lyrics. She was in the middle of her writing when her phone started buzzing. She picked it up without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered, still focused on her writing.

"Hey Sara! It's me." She froze. _That voice!_

"H-heey! Hi... Hi, Ava." She was caught off guard and stuttered.

"Is it a bad time to call? I could just call later if you-"

"No! No, it's alright." She cut her off. 

"Are you sure? I'm sorry I didn't message you before calling." Ava said apologetically.

"Yes Ava, I'm sure. And it's okay, really."

"Okay."

"So... why'd you call?"

"Oh that... well I- uhm.. I got these... uh- you know, this... thing.." She stammered and Sara raised her eyebrows in amusement. 

"Ava, just say it."

"Do you like horror movies?" _Whoa! I did not expect that one._

"Are you kidding me?"

“Uh… no?”

“I mean, yes. I like horror movies.”

"You do? Really?"

"Yeah, Ava. I _love_ horror movies. And I watched them obsessively as a kid.”

"I love them too! And true crime. In fact, I used to have a podcast about serial killers."

"Wow! I didn't know that about you."

"Not a lot of people knew about that actually." _Okay, so this one is a conversation for another time._

"Anyway, why did you ask?" Sara questioned, needing to go back since Ava got a little bit distracted.

"Well, I uh… I have tickets for this new movie. And I wan-"

"Yes!" Sara cut her off again.

“What?” Ava asked, seemingly confused.

“Uh, sorry. Please, continue.” Sara said, facepalming herself.

"Uhm, okay. I was just thinking, maybe we could… you know, watch it… together?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… I think I am."

"Oh…" That was all she could reply. _Dammit, Sara! Say something else._

“I mean, I know you started working on your album, so you’re probably super busy and-”

“Ava.” Sara called for her, trying to stop the other woman from blabbering.

“I would have asked Zari, but she doesn’t like horror movies. That woman only watches sci-fi and rom-com. And she’ll definitely eat all the popcorn-"

“Ava.” She tried again.

“And only if you want to, of course. I mean, if you don’t want to watch it, that’s fine. Or if you want to watch it with your friends, that’s fine also. You don’t have to watch it with me-”

“Ava!”

“Huh?” _God, she’s so adorable._

“Breathe.” Sara said, hoping to calm her down.

“I’m sorry, I just… Would you like to go and watch a movie with me?”

"Yes, I would love to."

"Yeah? Are you free tomorrow night?" Ava asked. Sara could imagine the other woman smiling, she could hear it in her voice.

"Yes, I think I'm free." She replied, reminding herself to confirm with Amaya later.

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven. No need to dress up, just wear something comfy."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Bye, Sara."

"Bye, Ava."

Sara stared at her phone after the call ended. She couldn’t hide the smile on her face even if she tried. Glad that she was alone in the room because if anyone could see her, they would definitely think she was a freak, smiling from ear to ear at nothing. She and Ava were going out to watch a movie for the first time together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a date! 😉  
> Let me know what you think, please leave a comment!  
> And thanks for reading! You guys are amazing! ❤  
> \- R xx


	10. Chapter 10

Have you ever felt that feeling when you won the first prize in a raffle draw? Or when they announced that you were crowned as the prom queen? Or when you found out that you were elected as the president of the student council? That's how Ava felt when Sara agreed to go and watch a movie with her. She was nervous to ask the woman out. She thought maybe Sara was too busy working on her album. Or maybe she's not fond of horror movies, just like Zari. Or maybe Sara would think she was doing too much of what she was supposed to do. But the woman agreed, and they were going out for the first time with just the two of them. And to say that Ava was thrilled was an understatement. She felt like she won a jackpot.

As promised, Ava picked up the other woman at her apartment by seven the next evening. Sara was wearing a denim pants, black jumper and a pair of Converse. She had light makeup on and her hair in messy curls. Ava didn't know how the small blonde managed to looked gorgeous yet so simple. As for Ava, she was wearing a plain white t-shirt, leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans and boots. She also had light makeup on and her hair down. When they arrived at a local cinema theater, Ava silently thank the Gods because it was not packed with people and they didn’t get too much attention. However, there were still a few fans that noticed them and asked for pictures. Ava insisted on buying popcorn and drinks, even though Sara said she was okay without food. The taller blonde wanted to make their movie date as normal as possible. With their extraordinary lives, she wanted Sara to still experience that kind of normal, like what normal people usually do.

The movie was great, Ava really enjoyed it. There were a few scenes that made her jump on her seat and some where she had to close her eyes. But what she enjoyed the most was watching Sara watch the movie. The way her face was lit up by the light coming from the big screen, the reflections on her eyes, the way she clutched on Ava’s arm during some intense scenes without even realizing it. Ava wouldn’t admit it, but she may have watched Sara more that the movie itself. But come on, can you blame her?

When they got outside the cinema, it was raining. They were both surprised since there were no advisories that there was a storm coming. Ava made sure to check the weather forecast earlier that day. And since she was not expecting it, she had her car parked two blocks away. _Great!_

"What are we gonna do, Ava?" Sara asked as she watched the huge droplets hit the ground.

"I guess we run." Ava responded. It came out more like a question than a statement. 

"Now that's exciting." The smaller blonde chuckled.

"Come here." Ava gestured her to come closer as she took her jacket off and hanged it above their heads.

Ava didn't know if she should hate the weather for raining on them or thank it, because Sara wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled herself closer so the jacket could cover enough of them both. The taller woman’s breath hitched the moment she felt arms around her, and she just hoped Sara didn't noticed. She stiffened for a few seconds until the shorter blonde mumbled _'Shall we?'_. Ava nodded and then they run. 

Ava wanted to put her arms around the other woman too, but she had to hold the jacket up with both hands and she didn't want them to get sick. They laughed at the ridiculousness of their 'mini' adventure as they got in the car. They were soaked, but Ava couldn’t care less if they mess the interior of her car. Ava reached for the box of tissue and handed it to Sara. The moment she glanced at the woman, she froze and then she sat there starstruck. Sara was giggling adorably, a huge smile on her face, droplets of water slowly dripping down her blonde hair, clothes wet and sticking to all the right places. Ava forced herself to look away and cleared her throat. _Dammit, Sharpe! Get a grip!_

"Are you okay?" The shorter blonde asked as she wiped herself dry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Ava asked back, busying herself with starting the car.

"I'm alright." Sara smirked, clearly aware of the taller woman’s internal struggle.

"Hey, I have an idea." Ava said as she watched the rain in front of her.

"How about we stop by my place? We can dry ourselves off while we wait this out. It's nearer, and I really don't want to risk driving with this weather." She continued.

"Uhm... yeah, sure. I have no problem with that." Sara replied, a bit hesitant but threw a smile at her.

Ava smiled back and began to drive. They sat there in silence, except for the sound of the rain pouring heavily outside. Ava tried to focus on the road. She could sense Sara staring at her, she could feel the heat of the woman’s gaze on her, like her skin was on fire. And the silence was not helping, she shifted uncomfortably on her seat. _Damn you, Lance! What are you doing to me?_ Eventually, Sara decided to break the silence.

“So, this podcast about serial killers…”

“You caught that huh?” Ava took a quick glance at the woman beside her.

“Mmhmm, tell me about it.”

“Well, you know. Everyone’s got a hobby.”

“And you chose to study serial killers and do podcast about them?” Sara asked, the curiosity was clear on her face.

“Why not? It’s interesting.” Ava shrugged, smirking.

“Do you still do it?”

“Not anymore. It requires a lot of time to study and do the podcast. And when I started my career, I got too busy.”

“And you said, not a lot of people knew about this. How is that even possible? You’re Ava Sharpe.”

“I went by the name ‘Roundhouse’. That’s what I used in those podcasts. I thought it’s better to hide my identity because some of the information were sensitive and could be very dangerous.”

“You’re such a nerd!”

“What? It’s really interesting. They were all different, and the way they think is very intriguing.”

“Should I be worried about you taking me to your place right now?” Sara joked, acting as if she was scared.

“It’s for me to know, and for you to find out.” Ava chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows at the woman.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

They soon arrived at Ava’s penthouse, she opened the front door and let Sara in first. The woman stopped halfway through when she saw the inside of the apartment.

"Wow! Your place is huge!" Sara exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Ehh, it's alright." She chuckled, trying to hide her amusement at the smaller blonde’s reaction.

"Alright? This... alright?!" Sara gestured at the whole place.

"Yeaahh."

"Well, you are Ava Sharpe! I shouldn’t be surprised."

Ava led the other woman to a guest bedroom so she can use a bathroom. She showed her where the towels are placed and some items she might need. She also informed Sara that there are clothes available in the walk-in closet that she could borrow. And that if she needed anything else, she could just call Ava. She left Sara and went to her own bedroom to dry herself and change. When she was done, she went to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. She sat on one of the kitchen stools and waited for Sara. After a few minutes, the shorter blonde came in wearing a huge band t-shirt and boxer shorts. _Damn! My clothes looked so good on her!_ Sara must have caught Ava staring as she stood in front of her, placed her index finger under Ava’s chin and then closed her mouth.

"You're gonna catch flies, you know." Sara snickered, a smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… my clothes looked good on you." Ava tried to explain. _Why am I explaining myself?_

"Anyway, do you want anything to drink?" She asked after composing herself. Sara shook her head and said she was good.

They stayed there for a while, talking about random things, waiting for the rain to stop. Sara even asked how Ava was able to live in that huge apartment all by herself, and Ava just answered her that she asks herself the same question too. And that sometimes - no, most of the time - Zari stayed there with her. They have so much enjoyed talking that they didn't notice that it was already getting late. Ava looked at the wall clock and it was already quarter past eleven, and the rain still hadn't stopped. Then suddenly a thunder roared loudly, and she saw Sara jumped in surprise, fear evident on her face.

"Ugh, I didn't anticipate this storm." Ava commented.

"Yeah, me too." The smaller blonde said as she looked through the window.

She couldn't drive Sara home because the rain just got heavier. Even though she was a fairly good driver, she didn’t want risk it, it was too dangerous. She offered for her to stay the night, Sara could use the guest bedroom and that Ava will drive her home the next day. Fortunately, the smaller blonde agreed, couldn't argue when the rain was, in fact, pouring madly outside. After few more minutes, they decided to call it a night, Ava walked Sara back to the guest bedroom and said their goodnights. She then went to her own bedroom.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

It had been a while, Ava wasn’t sure, maybe an hour, since she laid down on her bed, trying to sleep. She just stared at the ceiling, listening to the rain pouring outside and to the occasional roars of thunder. Her mind kept drifting to the events of the night, and she kept finding herself grinning like an idiot. She felt so happy and it had been a long time since she felt that way. Being with Sara, she didn't have to put on the celebrity mask and act poise all the time. It was like, with her, she could just be herself, not worrying about what the people might see or think of her. She felt freer, younger and extremely happy. All because of that certain blondie.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard soft knocks on the door. She didn't respond, thinking it was just the rain outside. Then after a while she heard them again, a little louder this time. When she didn't respond yet again, the door opened slowly. Even in the dark, she knew it was Sara. _Who else would it be?_

"Ava? Are you awake?" Sara whispered.

"Yes Sara, I'm awake. Are you okay?" She asked, turning on the bedside lamp.

"I-I uhm… I'm scared." She answered in a small voice.

"Why? You're safe here in my apartment." Ava gestured for the smaller blonde to come in and she did, closing the door behind her.

"I'm scared of thunder." Sara looked down, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"Hey, it's alright. Come here.”

Ava pushed the duvet down and patted the empty space on the bed. Sara slowly walked across the room and hesitantly slid under the covers. They stayed in silence, inches from each other. Ava watched the smaller blonde carefully, she wanted to know what was going on inside of that gorgeous head, but she didn’t want to push. She wanted Sara to decided on her own whether to tell her or not. Eventually, Sara spoke.

“It was the end of the school-year, my sister Laurel and her friends decided to celebrate it by throwing a party on a boat. She invited me, along with some of my friends. It was a fun party, there were drinks, games, and loud music. I wasn’t caring much on the amount of alcohol I was taking, I knew my sister will stay sober and will look after me. She’s the responsible one out of the two of us.” Sara smiled at the thought of her sister, Ava stayed quiet.

“As the party went on, most of us were starting to get pretty drunk, no one noticed the dark clouds looming over us. Until all of a sudden, it rained heavily. Flashes of lighting and thunders roared around us. Everyone panicked, drunkenly trying to find cover inside the boat. I heard my sister calling my name, but I was feeling dizzy from the alcohol. I couldn’t find her.” Sara paused, closing her eyes. Ava felt the shorter blonde released a shaky breath.

“Sara, it’s okay. You don’t have to-”

“I want to tell you, Ava.” Sara cut the taller woman and Ava nodded. She reached for Sara’s hand and held it on her own.

“She kept calling my name and I was trying to follow my sister’s voice. At that moment, all I wanted was to be by her side. But I was really feeling dizzy and I lost my footing, I fell off the boat. I couldn’t swim properly because I was slightly drunk, and it was too dark. The last thing I could remember was me gasping for air and the loud thunders roaring through my ears, and then everything went black. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. My dad was there, my mom was there, but not Laurel. I asked Mom where my sister was, but she just broke down and cry. I then asked my dad, and he told me Laurel died.”

“I’m so sorry, Sara.” Ava said, holding Sara’s hand tighter.

“According to our friends, she jumped into the water to save me. She was able to put the life-vest around me and was trying to swim us back to the boat when a huge wave splashed over us. I resurfaced immediately because of the life-vest, but Laurel didn’t. For so long, I blamed myself for what happened to her. But I know she wouldn’t want me to live my life like that, so I made peace with it. Although sometimes, I still have nightmares about it. I guess it will never go away.”

“I’m sorry.” Ava whispered. It broke her heart hearing the story. She never thought that this woman who was so bright and jolly and a literal ray of sunshine, could have such a tragic history.

“It’s okay, Ava. And I know it’s stupid, but since then, I became scared of thunder. It reminds me of that night.” Sara explained.

“It’s not stupid, Sara.” 

“It’s not? You don’t think it’s stupid?” Sara finally looked at Ava.

“No. _I think_ that you are a damn fine woman faced with some extraordinary circumstances.”

“Thank you, Ava.” She breathed out, smiling shyly.

“I’m scared of clowns.” Ava said hoping to make Sara feel better. 

“Clowns? Like honest-to-God party clowns?” She gaped at her in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“But you love horror movies… wait, so you did watch ‘It’?”

“No, I didn’t. Any movies with clowns in it.”

“How about a clown serial killer?” Sara teased.

“Oh my God! Stop!” Ava shoved Sara lightly and tried to cover her face with the blanket.

“Hey, I’m just kidding.” Sara stopped her and pull the blankets down.

Silence took over them once again, both staring at the ceiling. Another thunder roared outside and Ava felt Sara jolt beside her.

"You can sleep here, if you want." She offered. Sara seemed hesitant at first, but then she agreed. Ava turned off the bedside lamp. 

"Thank you." The shorter blonde said. She shifted to her side, facing Ava.

"For the amazing night. I really enjoyed watching the movie with you and you were such a gentlewoman to me the whole night. When we run in the rain, it made me feel young again. That was really fun. And also, for letting me stay here. Thank you." She continued.

"You don't have to thank me Sara, anyone would have done that for you. You're a wonderful woman, and you deserved to be treated that way. I enjoyed the movie too, and I'm really glad I got to watch it with you. And also, you're always welcome to stay here at my place. You said it yourself, it's so huge for me to live alone in it." Ava chuckled at her last sentence.

“Ava Sharpe! Are you asking me to move in with you?” Sara joked, grinning widely.

“Well, the press already thinks we’re dating, so might as well.” Ava shrugged.

Even in the dark, Ava could see Sara’s smile. And she knew Sara could see her smiling too. No one said anything, it was like they have already communicated everything they wanted to say in the smiles on our faces. Suddenly, as if her body had a mind of its own, Ava wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her close. Sara didn't pull back, which surprised her. Instead, the smaller blonde moved even closer and buried her face under Ava’s. They were so close, and Ava was sure Sara could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel hot breath hitting her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. It made Ava feel cold and warm at the same time, if that was even possible. She sighed at their closeness, she had never thought she would have Sara like this, curled up in her arms, bodies pressed together. She had that sudden urge to make the woman feel safe all the time and to protect her at all cost.

After a while, she felt Sara relaxed, soft snores came out of her mouth and she knew the woman was already asleep. The drowsiness had slowly taken over her body and she started to relax as well. If she could only stop time and stay like this with Sara forever, she would do it. She tried to imprint the moment into her memory, and she was sure would never forget it. Ava smiled, she could finally admit to herself what Zari told her before... _I like her. I definitely like Sara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! It means a lot to me <3  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter, please leave a comment.  
> \- R xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry this took a while. I got busy with my day job and every time I finish the day, I was all exhausted and drained out. But I want to let you know that I really appreciate your support for this story and to thank you for all the comments and feedback. It really means a lot to me. And I hope you bear with me, I will try to update this at least weekly. ❤
> 
> Here's some fluff, and a little bit of angst. 😋

Sara woke up from her peaceful slumber with someone holding her in their arms, making her feel safe and protected from any harm, the heat emitting from their body keeping her warm, and the great feeling of having someone close to her. If this was a dream, then she would sleep forever. _No, wait! This is not a dream! This is real!_ A sudden panic coursed through her, not wanting to open her eyes, afraid of what awaits her. She tried to recall everything that had happened before she drifted off to sleep last night, and then realization hit her. She was on a bed, not her bed, not just somebody's bed, but Ava's bed. She had an arm draped around her waist, not just somebody's arm, but Ava's arm. She had her body pressed against somebody, not just any somebody, but Ava. She slowly opened her eyes, and what she saw took her breath away. Ava was sleeping peacefully, plump lips ajar releasing soft snores, long lashes kissing her cheeks, and her gorgeous honey-blonde hair slayed out. _Damn! She's so fucking beautiful!_ She was snapped out of her thoughts when the other woman suddenly stirred, and Sara stiffened not wanting Ava to wake up and catch her ogling. When she heard soft snores again, she sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She decided to stop staring like a creep and pushed herself closer instead. Their legs were already tangled, and she couldn’t stop herself from sliding one leg on the woman’s smooth skin. She buried her head deeper into Ava’s chest, feeling the soft swell of the taller woman’s breasts against her face and she blushed at the thought. _Jeez Sara! You're such a perv!_ They stayed like that for a while, and she enjoyed every second of it. Until Ava stirred again, pulling her closer, if that's even possible since they're already pressed to each other. A gasp escaped Sara’s mouth when she felt Ava’s hand slid down her butt. _She's still asleep, isn't she?_ Sara was sure the other woman was, because she was still snoring. Suddenly, she started squeezing, and Sara had to bite her lip to stifle a moan but failing miserably. She looked at Ava’s face, not finding any hint of consciousness from her. _Is she dreaming? Dreaming of me?_

"Ava?" She whispered, finally decided to wake the taller blonde.

"Aves, wake up."

"Hmm." Ava hummed in response.

"Good morning." She said, grinning like an idiot.

"Good morning, gorgeous." The other woman mumbled. Her voice raspy and _oh so_ sexy, sending shivers down Sara’s spine. _Damn you, Sharpe!_

"Uhm... you're squeezing my butt, Ava." She whispered to her ear.

Ava’s eyes snapped open and widen when she realized what she had been doing. She immediately pulled back and Sara almost whimper at the loss of contact, but she hid it.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Sara, I wasn't aware-" She blabbered, but Sara cut her off.

"It's fine, Aves."

"I-I just... Ugh!" Ava groaned, blushing madly.

"Hey, I said it's fine. Don't worry about it." Sara beamed a smile at her.

"Besides, I was nuzzling your chest a while ago. So, I guess we're eve-" She stopped mid-sentence. _What the fuck, Lance! Did you just say that?!_ She could feel her face growing red as a smirk formed on Ava’s face. 

"Really? Wow! I wish I was awake for that. Did you enjoy it?"

Ava teased her as she smirked wider. Sara’s face felt so hot, she tried to hide it under her hands. The other woman pulled them away and tucked some loose strands of hair behind Sara’s ear. She was smiling sweetly at her, and Sara couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's go eat breakfast, I'm starving." The taller blonde said, and Sara just nodded.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

After breakfast - which was coffee and French toast, care of the one and only Ava herself - she told Sara she'll be driving her back home. Sara informed her that she has work for the day and if it was okay if she drives her to the studio instead, and Ava agreed. The taller blonde also insisted to lend her some clothes because she didn't want Sara to wear the clothes from last night, even though they were already dry. _She's really the sweetest!_

It was silent during the car ride, both of them in deep thoughts. Until Sara remembered something and couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She said hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure." Ava replied, eyes still on the road.

"The night we went clubbing, I saw you with someone, a girl. Who was she?"

"Ahh, yeah. That's Nora."

"Oh-" Was all Sara can say.

"Why'd you asked?" Ava’s turn to question.

"Uh.. nothing. You seemed so close." Sara mumbled.

"That we are." She said proudly. _Lucky her!_

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"What?!" Ava chuckled, and Sara just looked at her confused.

"She's not my girlfriend, Sara. Yes, we're close and that's because we used to be roommates. She's a great friend." She explained.

"Besides, do you actually think I would agree to date you if I'm in a relationship with someone else?" Ava added, laughing.

"You're right. Nice to know." Sara said, instantly feeling ashamed. _Why did I have to ask that stupid question?_

They went silent again. Ava occasionally casting glances at her, but Sara remained looking out the window. The taller blonde seemed hesitant to say something, she could feel it even without looking her way, but probably decided to drop it and just continue driving.

Ava pulled over at the front of the studio building. Sara invited her to come inside and see her recording booth. But Ava refused, said that she had work too and needed to go. Sara didn't stop her, thinking she bothered the other woman too much already. They told their goodbyes, and Sara watched Ava drive away. When she entered her studio room, Amaya was already there, sipping a cup of tea. She greeted her with a smile, hugging each other as Sara sat beside her on the couch.

"So, how was your date?" Amaya grinned knowingly.

"It was great. The movie was so good, and Ava's been a gentlewoman the whole night."

"Yeah? How gentle was she? Tell me the details!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Amaya exclaimed, wiggling her eyebrows. _Oh boy!_

"Amaya!! We didn't! Nothing happened. Not what you think. Oh my God!" 

"Really? You spent the night with her, I bet my ass you slept on her bed, and you're wearing her clothes. And nothing happened?" Her friend narrowed her eyes, seemed unconvinced.

"Why would you think I slept on her bed?" Sara countered.

"It was raining, there's thunder and all. I knew you too well, young lady!"

"But that's the truth, nothing happened."

"Well then, tell me! I wanna know everything!" she whined like a toddler wanting her mom to buy her a toy.

"Fine." Sara said and told her everything that happened.

No, not everything. She may have omitted that little incident in bed that morning. Knowing Amaya, that information could be used to tease her, and Sara didn't want that. But she did tell her how sweet Ava was and how she made the whole night, and morning, amazing. Sara definitely wouldn't forget, it was one of the best dates she had been to. _No, scratch that. It was the best date ever!_

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Ava was invited to an annual dance convention, which was the largest of its kind in the world, gathering the greatest dancers, choreographers, and industry representatives worldwide. It was a 3-day event consisted mostly of panel interviews, seminars, and workshops, along with meet and greets, and dance classes. It was the most anticipated event for dance enthusiasts like her. She got to spend time with other choreographers, learn from the experts, and share knowledge to other aspiring dancers.

She called Sara to tell her about this event and that she'll be gone for a few days, not that shorter blonde needed to know, but still, they have an agreement and just in case someone ask her where Ava was. She even asked her if she could come, but obviously Sara had work. _I will miss her though._ Ava really liked spending time with her. It was like she’s starting to feel so attached to the other woman and that she always wanted to be by her side. It was exciting actually, and scary at the same time.

Day one, Friday, they went straight from the airport to the venue so they could be at the event's opening program. She was scheduled to have a meet and greet, as well as a dance class for these amazing kids who wanted to be dancers someday. She also had some interviews to attend to. _Jeez! I might drain myself just on the first day._

The meet and greet was amazing, she loved spending time with her fans, they were the very reason why she’s doing all of these and they have helped her be where she is now. It's like a way of giving back to them, and they're all so adorable, especially the younger ones. They've given some giveaways, she signed some merchs, and lots and lots of photo taking. _I love them all so much!_ After the dance class with the kid dancers was the interview with the press. Most of them asked about her dancing career, how she started and what were her future plans for it. Some of them asked about Sara, but she didn't answer them directly, all she said was that she’s happy and that's what matters. 

It had been a long day. She asked Zari if she could go to bed early because she was really tired. The next day will be as tiring and she wanted to have a lot of energy. As she went to bed, she grabbed her phone and opened Twitter. Ava was going to tweet something about how the day had been and that she’s looking forward for the next day. But as she was scrolling through her feed, she saw some photos of her and Sara from that night they went out to watch a movie. She immediately felt something that she never felt before. So she tweeted:

**_ @AvaSharpe: _ ** _ Badly missing someone...  _

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Day two was worse than the first day. She had attended some seminars and had another dance class. She also did a photo shoot for a speaker brand that she was endorsing, they even made her dance some routines for the commercial they were planning to release the next week. Her social media accounts were now full of her day's activities, event's highlights and stuff, mostly food. _What? There's a lot of food here and I can't help myself!_ It was her consolation for this exhausting day.

That night, Ava found herself sitting on a couch somewhere in the club, sipping her vodka. Zari was on the dance floor because of course she was, she's a party animal. Ava did dance for a while but she was getting tired, so she decided to take a seat and rest. She took her phone out to check her Instagram. She scrolled through it and then she saw a photo posted by Amaya. It appeared that they went on a night out themselves. She's with Sara and the rest of their crew. _Gosh! Sara looked so hot! I wish I was there._ But something else caught her eyes, she recognized all of them but one. There's Amaya and Sara of course, Wally and the rest of the dancers, Nate was there and even Gideon. And then there was a guy wearing a trench coat, standing behind Sara, smiling like an idiot, an arm over her girl's shoulder. _Woah! Wait! My girl?_ Ava starred at the photo, this guy looked familiar but she couldn’t recognize him. She was only removed from her trance when Zari returned from the dance floor and flopped down the couch beside her. She was panting from her dancing, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, why are you here and not there?" The dark-haired woman asked, pointing to the dance floor.

"I'm tried, Z." Ava said flatly.

"And you call yourself a dancer?" she chuckled, and Ava rolled her eyes at her.

Zari fished out her phone and snapped a photo of them, saying she'll post it on IG. They went silent, both engrossed on their social media. She went back to scrolling through her feed, ignoring Amaya's post. Then suddenly Zari, mumbled something she didn't quite catch at first due to the loud music. She said something about Sara's IG stories. Ava got curious so she searched for Sara's account. What she saw made her eyes bulged out of their sockets. There was a photo of her wearing only her bra, Ava guessed that was before they went out. _How can she look so hot and cute at the same time? She should be illegal!_ There's also a photo of her and Amaya, then another with Nate. Then the videos came, Sara and Wally dancing, Sara taking some shots, and more. And then the last story played, at first Ava thought it was the same with the others, a video of the shorter blonde dancing on the dance floor, but she was wrong. That mystery guy came up behind Sara, held her close, and danced with her. What made it even worse was that Sara didn't seem to mind at all and started dancing with him. _What the hell?_

Ava felt her chest constrict and suddenly she found it hard to breathe. She immediately stood up and stormed out of the club, leaving Zari confused. She couldn’t care less, I needed some air. _Why am I feeling this way? What the fuck is happening? Who the hell is that guy?!_ Questions came flooding her brain and she started to feel dizzy. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe she was just tired. But still, she needed to get out of there.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

Day three was the worst! Zari literally had to drag her out of bed because Ava couldn't get up. Or more like, she wouldn't get up. The dark-haired woman may think it was just the hangover but in truth, Ava didn't get much sleep, although she tried but she really just couldn't. She kept rolling around in bed, her body was so dead but her mind was pretty much alive. It kept drifting to that certain blondie and the mystery guy. She didn't know why she was putting too much thought on it, _maybe he's just a friend._ Even though she was not feeling well, either from lack of sleep or from that disturbing video, she had to continue the day and go on to the last part of the convention.

Ava couldn't concentrate on whatever the press was asking the panel, her mind was somewhere else. However, she managed to answer their questions for her and didn't make a fool of herself. After the panel interview was the closing program, she was actually glad she was invited to this annual event, she enjoyed most of it, although it tired the hell out of her. Finally, it was time to head home, they went back to the hotel to grab their things before they drive to the airport where her private jet was waiting.

While they were on their way to the airport, Ava got bored so she picked up her phone and went to IG. She liked some photos of her tagged by the fans and some from the event. As she scrolled down, she saw a post from Sara. And if it was possible to feel more down than she already was, that's how she was feeling right now. It was a photo of Sara and the mystery guy. She was smiling widely leaning against him, the guy had his arm around her waist. And they looked really happy.

**_ saralance _ ** _ Had a blast last night with this one! Thanks @johnconstantine 😘 _

_ John Constantine. _ Now Ava remembered him, he's the lead singer of the punk rock band called “Mucous Membrane”. And if she recalled correctly, she had already saw him in person before, in a charity event. Being the front of a band means he gets more attention from girls and Ava had no doubt many girls would throw themselves at him, maybe even Sara. _Damn! Why am I so affected?_ Questions flooded Ava’s mind once again, and this time she did not ignore them. What is this that she was feeling? Yes, she like Sara but did she really like her that much to feel jealous? _Wait! Am I jealous?_ But even if she was, she still shouldn't feel this way. Sara was not hers in the first place, and she could like whoever she wanted. _Does she like him? What if she does like him?_ Ava frowned as she looked out on the car window. She sighed and closed her eyes. _What if Sara wanted to be with him but she couldn't because she's in an agreement with me?_ Now that's the question. Ava didn't want Sara to get stuck with her. Even if she wanted to, she can't. Sara deserves to be with someone she likes. _What if he makes her happy?_ Hell, Ava wanted Sara to be happy, that's all she hoped for her. _Jeez Sharpe! You're getting ahead of yourself! You don't even know what Sara has to say!_ That was right, maybe Ava should ask the other woman. She needed to know the answers to these goddamn questions. And whatever the outcome was, she would accept it. If Sara decided to go the other way, then Ava would let her. _I will let her go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, please leave a comment! 😊
> 
> \- R xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you guys doing? I hope you are all okay and safe during these tough times.
> 
> I know I said I will post an update at least weekly, but I'm so caught up with work that I just couldn't. I'm really sorry, please bear with me. ❤
> 
> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Sara could not remember the last time she had an amazing weekend, and after a very tiring week at work, it was just what she needed. She went on a night out with the whole crew and had a few drinks to relieve stress. Got the whole Sunday to herself - sleeping, eating, and binge-watching. Plus, she got to meet new people. One of them was John. He seems like a great guy, lead singer of a punk rock band, a bit gloomy and dark but has a pretty good sense of humor, and not to mention that sexy British accent. He offered her a ride home which was very kind of him, but Sara refused because he had drunk a few and they have their own driver. It was nice meeting him and hanging out with him though. Sara had no doubt she would see him again since his band was under the same record label as her.

It had been three days since the convention ended, but she still hadn't heard from Ava. She knew the other woman was already back, saw her tweets and IG post showing that she was at her office with loads of paperwork. Sara tried calling Ava to ask her about her weekend, but she didn't answer. She also sent a few messages, but no response. _Is she ignoring me? What did I do?_ Maybe she was just busy or something. Sara missed her though. Her cuteness and silliness, those beautiful gray-blue eyes and captivating smile, her voice when she talks non-stop, her warmth... Sara could sit there all-day describing Ava and it still wouldn't be enough. She sighed at the thought of the taller blonde. She hoped she would show up soon.

It was late afternoon, she had just arrived home from the studio. They finished recording two songs and she was really proud of herself, and the whole team too. It was tiring but will all be worth it in the end. She sat lazily on the couch in her living room, feet on top of the coffee table, watching some soccer match, with occasional scrolling through Instagram. Suddenly, her doorbell rang. She was puzzled of who that might be, she didn't remember ordering food or something. She slowly got up from the couch and went to the door. As soon as she opened it, she froze. 

There stood Ava in her sneakers, sweatpants and hoodie. Hair in a loose curls, face with light makeup. She looks magical even just wearing ordinary clothes. But when their eyes met, Sara saw a hint of tiredness, a little sadness, or maybe... fear? She was not sure, she couldn’t quite read her expression right now.

"Hey! Hi, Ava." Sara said beaming a smile at the other woman. Ava didn't respond, she just stared at her as if she's searching something in the smaller blonde’s eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sara tried again. Now getting a little nervous as to why the taller blonde was being so quiet.

"Can we talk?" Ava said hesitantly and Sara shiver at the seriousness of her voice. _Woah! What was that?_

"I uh… yeah, sure! Come in." She opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let the taller woman in. But Ava didn't move, she just kept staring. _Do I have something on my face?_

"Let's take a walk." The taller blonde said abruptly and then finally averted her gaze from Sara, looking down at the ground. _Now I'm really confused._

"Oh- Okaay... Let me just get my coat." Sara said, quickly grabbing her coat from the rack, her phone and keys from the table.

She stepped out of the apartment, securely locking the door and turned to look at Ava, who was already standing at the sidewalk. _What is going on?_ She slowly marched towards the other woman and when Ava felt her presence, she started walking. Sara just followed her. It was silent, only the sound of their shoes hitting the pavement and a few cars passing by could be heard. They walked for a while, probably two blocks from Sara’s place, until they reached a small park with a pond. Ava continued to walk until they were standing beside a picnic table. She gestured for Sara to sit as she sat as well, facing the pond. They sat there in an agonizing silence. The taller blonde was staring at the pond, deep in thoughts, while Sara kept fidgeting as her nerves kicking in. _What's wrong with her?_ Something was obviously bothering the taller blonde. _Have I done something? What did I do?_ Sara was snatched out of her musing when Ava finally spoke up.

"Do you like him?" She asked. _What? Like who?_

"Huh?" Was all Sara could say.

"That John guy, do you like him?" She asked again. _Wait! I don't understand._

"I saw you together. From Amaya's post, your IG stories. From your own post." She added. _So that's what this is all about?_

"Please say something, Sara." Ava demanded when the shorter blonde stayed silent.

"I-I uh.. I don't know. I just met him."

"But if you liked someone, you'd tell me?" 

"Uhm... I don't know, Ava. Why are you acting so weird? You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry." Ava sighed.

"It's just, when I saw you with him, I realized something." She continued. Sara nodded, wanting her to go on.

"I realized that this agreement that we have, it might be stopping you from doing something you really want." The taller blonde said, fumbling her fingers.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Us pretending to date, means you can't go out with someone you really want to date. With someone you like for real." Ava explained as calmly as possible, but there was something in it that Sara couldn’t decipher.

"I don't want you to get stuck with me. That's why I'm asking if you like that John guy. Because if you do..." The other woman trailed off, finding interest with her shoes.

"Because if I do... what?" 

"I can't continue doing this."

"Ava. I- I..." Sara didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what to feel. Ava was being considerate of her, concerned of her feelings, and it made her feel so grateful. But also, it was making me feel sad, and she didn’t know why.

"Well?" Ava asked, finally looking at me.

"Ava, I don't like him. Like I said, I just met him." Sara answered.

"But you two seemed so close. You were dancing with him like you were a couple." The taller blonde countered.

"Really? I did?" Sara was surprised, she didn’t remember that.

"Yeah, I saw the video on your IG stories."

"I had a few drinks, Ava. Maybe it was the alcohol dancing, not me." Sara chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure it was you." Ava narrowed her eyes but there was a hint of smile on her lips.

"I swear, I don’t even remember most of that night."

"But seriously, you'll tell me if there's someone you like, yeah?" The taller woman looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, Ava. I will." Sara stated sincerely.

"Promise?"

"If it makes you feel better, then I promise. Wanna pinky swear?" Sara raised her hand and offered her pinky finger.

"Okay, good." Ava sighed, raised her own hand and linking her pinky with Sara’s.

They stayed there for a little longer, enjoying the fresh air, listening to the birds, watching the sky slowly turn dark. Eventually, Ava said that they should head back. But Sara had a better idea.

"How about we go to this ice cream parlor just down the street?" She suggested.

"Yeah, I like that." Ava said, her face lit up like light bulbs on Christmas.

"Alright then, let's go." Sara smiled and stood up.

The taller blonde smiled back at her as she stood up, then grabbed Sara’s hand and laced it with hers. Electricity flowed through her body at the contact, and Sara felt goosebumps on her back. As they started walking, Ava looked at her over her shoulder and gave her that genuine smile of hers that can light up the whole town. And Sara just melted right there and then.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

The girls wanted to hang out together after Zari and Ava have been gone for a while, and Amaya and Sara have been busy with the album. It was Friday when they decided to have a movie marathon and sleepover at Sara's place. Ava and Zari arrived at the apartment, Amaya – who was already in her pizza-slice designed pajamas - opened the door for them.

"Hey girls!" The dark-haired woman greeted, letting them in.

"Hello Amaya, where's Sara?" Ava asked as she closed the door.

"In the kitchen, I think." She answered.

They made their way to the living room, Amaya flopped down the sofa, gestured them to sit. Zari sat down beside her. Ava put her bag down the floor then in the corner of her eye, she saw a figure approaching. She looked up and there's Sara, in all her glory, wearing a Beebo onesie and looking gorgeous still. Ava smiled and greeted her but instead of greeting back, the smaller blonde engulfed her into a bear hug. She was surprised as she didn't expect that, but then hugged her back. Sara smiled cheekily at her when she pulled back and then turned to greet Zari. The taller blonde glanced at Amaya who had a weird smug on her face, she wondered what that was about but shrugged it off.

They ordered some Chinese food and pizza, the two women went to the spare bedroom to change. Ava in a goose onesie while Zari was in her donut designed pajamas. When they were done, they went back to the living room and found the two other women making a blanket fort. They helped but it took us a while to finish with all of their goofiness. Zari kept saying jokes, which were actually lame. But her laugh on her own jokes were so contagious, it made them laugh as well. By the time they finished the blanket fort, the food delivery arrived. Ava rushed to the door, but Sara beat her to it. The taller blonde insisted on paying but she didn't have her wallet with her, it was in her bag somewhere, so Sara paid instead. 

They laid out their food on the floor and dug in. They just talked and talked about random things, joking and teasing each other, it seemed like they all have been friends for years. And Ava was truly grateful to have them in her life. After they finished the food, Amaya and Zari offered to clean up. Once done, Sara picked some movies and they decided to watch Mean Girls first. Zari and Amaya positioned themselves on the floor, which left Sara and Ava to use the couch. Ava sat down, Sara followed and sat right beside her. The taller blonde thought she was just gonna sit on the other side of the couch but was definitely wrong. Sara leaned on her, putting her head on the taller blonde’s shoulder, not that Ava’s complaining, but Sara seemed so clingy and she just wondered why.

On their second movie, which was Frozen, they all sang along to the songs that they knew by heart. Ava kept glancing at Sara because she was so freaking adorable, she couldn't help it. The smaller blonde looked so cute in her onesie, smiling and laughing, singing to top of her lungs. Gosh, Ava wanted to kiss her right there and then! _Wait! What?? Get a grip, Ava!_

For the third movie, Amaya insisted on Zombieland. Ava had not watched this movie before though, so she tried to redirect her focus on watching it than stare at the gorgeous specimen beside her. She was engrossed to the movie until that one scene where a zombie clown appeared. Ava squealed in fear at the sight of the clown as she was not expecting it. She shut her eyes close, hands on her chest, she could feel her heart pounding, and there were goosebumps all over her body. She was so scared, she zoned out. Suddenly, a warmth enveloped her, she then realized someone was hugging her and cooing soothing words to her ear. She started to calm down. When her heartbeat returned to normal, she opened her eyes and was faced by these stunning blue eyes which were filled with worry. She blinked a few times trying to get her vision to focus, then she let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked, worried.

"Yeah, I am now. I just didn't expect that." Ava muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were scared of clowns." Amaya said apologetically.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." The taller blonde smiled weakly at her.

"We can change the movie if you want." Zari said, concern filled her eyes.

"I'm fine, girls. I promise." She said, feeling a little better now but didn't think she can continue watching.

"How about we call it a night? It's already late anyway." Sara suggested.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'm actually sleepy now." Amaya chimed while Zari nodded.

"Am, Z, you two can use the spare bedroom." Sara stated. The two nodded and then started to walk to their room.

"I'll stay on the couch. Goodnight ladies!" Ava said and waved at them. They looked back at her and Sara.

"What? No! You'll stay with me." Sara said abruptly.

"It's fine Sara, I don't want to bother you." Ava smiled at her.

"I can't let you sleep on the couch, Ava. Come on, let's go to my bedroom." The shorter blonde said and offered her hand.

Ava looked back at Amaya and Zari who were nudging each other and smiling widely. _What's wrong with them?_ She took Sara's waiting hand and led them to her room as the other two went to theirs. Sara laid on her bed, pulling the covers up and gesturing Ava to hop in. She did and laid down beside her hesitantly. They went silent for a while, until Sara spoke up.

"Ava, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Sara. I'm alright. Thank you for earlier by the way." She said and they smiled at each other. 

Sara actually did a great job at calming her down. It was like just her presence can remove Ava’s fears away, and she missed her warmth.

"Sara..." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" The smaller blonde looked at her, her eyes still filled with concern.

"I'm cold." _Smooth, Sharpe! Real smooth!_

"Come here." Sara grinned widely and opened her arms.

Ava did not even hesitate, she pushed her body against the other woman, her arms wrapping around her torso, head buried on the crook of the smaller blonde’s neck. Sara pulled her closer and cradled her. _God, she smell so good!_

"Sleep now, Ava."

"Goodnight, Sara."

"Goodnight, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, please leave a comment! 😊
> 
> \- R xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers! I hope you're having a nice day. 
> 
> I'm so sorry this took a long while. These past months, the lockdowns and this pandemic had me very unproductive. But I really appreciate your support to this work. So I hope you'll like this one.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine. 😅
> 
> Happy New Year, btw. Let's hope 2021 is good. ❤

Sara woke up with a beautiful honey-blonde woman curled up in her arms. Funny to think that the last time they were like this, it was the other way around. This time she was the one holding her. And she must admit, she liked waking up with Ava. Her warm body that’s calming her, the smooth skin that’s touching her, the soft snores that’s lulling her back to sleep. _I can get used to this._ But as much as she wanted to stay there with the woman close to her, she had to get up, see if Amaya or Zari was already awake, and clean up the mess they made in the living room. She reluctantly untangled herself from Ava, slowly, not wanting to wake her. She smiled as she glanced down at her, then went to the bathroom to do her morning rituals.

She went to the kitchen to make some coffee, no one was there so she guessed the two idiots were still asleep. After she made her drink, she went to the living room and the blanket fort was still there. She found a note in the coffee table, she picked it up and read. It was from Amaya and Zari saying they must go to do some errands. So basically, those two idiots left her and Ava without saying goodbye, not even cleaning the mess they made last night. _They really are true friends!_ She put down her coffee and started cleaning. Although she normally does not do any chores until she finishes her coffee, but this time was an exception. Ava was in her bedroom and she didn’t want the other woman to think that she’s a messy person. She hummed some tunes while she folded blankets. When she was halfway through, she saw Ava approaching towards her, looking adorable in her just-woke-up hair.

"Hey." The taller blonde said while she yawned.

"Good morning." Sara greeted and smiled at her.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could've helped you clean up."

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you from your peaceful sleep. And besides, this isn’t that difficult."

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Ava asked.

"Just coffee. Are you hungry? I'll make you some." Sara offered, putting the blankets on the couch and started walking to the kitchen.

"No! No, it's okay." Ava stopped her.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we can go out for breakfast. I know a café; they make really good omelets." The taller blonde suggested and smiled expectantly.

"I'd like that." Sara grinned.

"Okay then, I'll just go get changed." She said and turned to walk back to the room.

Just as Sara finished cleaning up, my doorbell rang. She immediately went to the door, thinking it was either Amaya or Zari. But when she opened the door, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Daddy! Wha- What are you doing here?" She almost yelled.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie!" He smiled at her, although there's a hint of dismay in his eyes.

"Good morning. I'm sorry, I just..."

"Would you rather I'd call first and not give my daughter a surprise visit?" He questioned. Sara opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and just looked away.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing inside. _Oh thank Gosh, I just finished cleaning._

"Oh yeah, of course. Please, come in!" She opened the door wide and stepped aside to let him in. She hugged him after closing the door behind them. _God! I missed him though._

"So, what are you doing here?" Sara asked politely, hoping he wouldn't notice how unexpected this was for her.

"I was in a nearby precinct, passing on a case. I just thought I’d drop by to see you. Maybe we could have lunch or something. That is, if you're free." He explained.

"I-I uhm... actually-" Sara started but was cut off.

"Sara! Have you seen my shoes?" Ava yelled and came out of the room.

"I can't find them in there, maybe you've seen them while you were clea- Ohh.." The taller blonde stopped dead in her tracks. She was standing there, looking at the other person in the room, one sock on while the other foot was still bare. And Sara’s dad was looking at her with amusement. _Oh man, this is awkward!_

"Daddy, this is Ava. Ava, this is my dad." Sara introduced them. _Why do I feel so embarrassed right now?_

"Oh! Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lance." Ava said, offering a hand.

"Oh please, call me Quentin. And it's nice to meet you too, Ava." He shook her hand, and then turned to Sara.

"So, this means the rumors are true. Sara, we have a lot of catching up to do." He winked at her daughter and Sara’s face turned into a tomato.

"Yeah, sure Dad." was all she can say.

"Anyway, I think I better get going." Quentin said after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

"But Mr. Lan- Quentin, you just arrived. I'm know you wanted to spend time with your daughter." Ava butted in.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm pretty sure you two have plans. Sara and I will just catch up when she's free. Right, sweetheart?"

"Yes of course, Daddy. And please call, will yah?"

"Okay, okay. Fine." He raised his hands in defeat and started to walk to the door.

"I'll call you, honey. And again, nice to meet you Ava. You two have a great day!" Quentin said as he hugged Sara and then went out.

"Well, that was awkward." Sara said and turned to face Ava after closing the door.

"It was alright. Your dad seems like a great guy." Ava complimented.

"Yeah, he is." She smiled at her. _Oh my God! My dad just met Ava and he thinks we're together!_

"Anyway, I'm starving. Can we go to the café now?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, let me just change into something that is not a onesie. Be right back!" She said and run to her bedroom.

∆∇∆∇∆∇∆

The omelets were amazing, just like Ava promised. Sara said that she’ll definitely go back to that café. Ava insisted on paying this time, since Sara paid for their food the night before. They were now on their way back to Sara’s apartment. Felt lucky they didn't get swamped by paparazzi, though some took lots of photos. Some fans did ask for pictures, and they gladly accepted. Sara glanced at Ava who was quiet, focused on the road. She needed to ask her something.

"Ava?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Ava looked at her as if she was snapped out of her own thoughts.

"Uhm, about earlier. You, meeting my dad..."

"What about it?"

"I don't know. I just... I'm sorry for acting like a dumbass. I wasn't sure how I would introduce you."

"It's okay Sara, I think it went fine."

"I know, but Rip told us not to tell even our family. I just... I don't know how I'm supposed to keep the truth from them."

"You can tell them if you want, Sara. If it will make you feel better. Just make sure they keep it as a secret." 

"You think? You're fine with that?"

"Yeah, why not? They are your family after all." Ava smiled at her.

"How about you? Aren't you going to tell your family?" Sara questioned. The taller blonde visibly stiffened and went silent for a while. _Oh shit. What did I do?_

"Aves?" Sara asked, getting worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just... they wouldn't care." She said flatly. _What?_

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story." 

"I've got time." Sara said. _I want to know what's wrong, Ava._

"Fine. Where to start? Uhm..." The taller blonde sighed, looking straight ahead. She seemed to be thinking what to tell her.

"It's fine Ava, you don't have to tell me everythi-"

"My real parents died when I was four..." _Woah! Wait a minute.. I didn't know that._

"In a car accident. I stayed in an orphanage for two years, until this family, the Sharpes, adopted me. My mom, dad, and my brother, they accepted me. They treated me like their own, and I'm truly grateful." Ava continued, and Sara nodded for her to keep going.

"When I was younger, I got really confused about my sexuality. And when I finally got the courage, I came out to them. My parents weren’t happy about the news, they thought it was just the influence of my friends. I tried to explain it to them, but they just wouldn't accept it. The only one who did accept me was my brother. He did everything to help me convince my parents, but it didn't work as well. He was always there for me, he supported me all through out. He never judged me, he even helped me accept myself. He was my rock during those times." Ava paused and took a deep breath, eyes focused on the road.

"Until one day, he got shot trying to stop a robbery. He died on the spot. Imagine my pain when I found out about what happened, I was devastated. He was a good man." She continued. Sara could see her hand gripping the steering wheel, her knuckles white.

"So yeah, I'm basically not in good terms with my parents, and my brother's gone... There's no one in my family that needs to know the truth about us." Ava said matter-of-factly.

"Aves... I'm so sorry." Sara said sadly, tears welling up her eyes.

"It's okay. I've learned to live with it." The taller blonde said as she stopped on the red light.

"I should not have asked." Sara felt so embarrassed. Ava didn't have to relive all those things for her, and now she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey, please don't cry. I said it's alright." Ava raised her hand to cup Sara’s face and wipe the tears. The smaller blonde could see the pain in her eyes. Although she wasn’t sure whether it was from reliving her story or from seeing her cry.

"But..." Sara tried to protest.

"I don't usually tell that story to anyone. But it's you, and I thought you should know." Ava smiled weakly at her, and Sara forced a smile back.

The light turned green and Ava went back to driving, then they stayed silent. Sara didn't know what to say. It was a lot for her to process. She didn't know Ava went through all of those horrible things. She lost her real parents, her adoptive parents wouldn't accept her, and her brother was gone. Things that were too personal, the media didn't even know. Who would have guess that behind all the fame, money and success, there's a broken, incomplete, and sad woman. Sara admired her for being so brave and how she continued her life after all those things she experienced. And that makes her the most beautiful person Sara ever knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, please leave a comment. Come on, I won't bite! 😊
> 
> \- R xx


End file.
